Up from Darkness
by Antoniusan
Summary: AUfic, Kim is being bullied into apathy and angst until Shego comes along. It is a long process, but Kim starts seeing the greenish light. However an accident makes them realize that they need each other in a different way. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Prologue

Disclaimer: Copyrighted material belonging to Disney and Bob Marley, the only thing belonging to me is the storyline and a few original characters.

A/N: I haven't seen more than a few episodes of Kim Possible, so bear with me if I make too many mistakes. I will create Shego's whole family from my imagination. If You have any suggestions, complaints or really anything at all, just let me know. This will be posted at both and piece of work is (I think) strongly influenced by above all the "College"-fanfic at by ilse4302; I mean no harm or plagiarism by this and any similarities are purely coincidental. (You rock by the way ilse4302)

Right, I know that there are some jackasses out there that can't read pairings at all, so here it is again; this will be a Kim/Shego romance fanfic AKA a KeGo fanfic. These two persons are both girls, that means a "yuri"-pairing, or lesbian if you will. A few people don't always agree that it's right to have two girls romantically involved, but those persons should be removed from the gene pool ASAP.

This fic will be a Romance/Angst/Humor, the humor will not be dominant though, and I haven't really tried writing Angst before, so the fluffiness-level will be rather high.

On with the prologue then.

* * *

_Two persons. It doesn't sound like there could be so much trouble with just two people, but toss in the fact that they are mortal enemies, a grand scheme for world domination, a malfunctioning radio tower and we're off._

_"Do you know what I hate?" The red haired teenager yelled in the furious wind that whipped at her long hair and her loose-fitting clothes. A darker person smirked._

_"That your boyfriend," she spat the word between clenched teeth, "melted?" The smirk remained as the mane of black hair lashed out behind__ the green and black clad woman,__h__er pale green skin tone complimented by both girls' green eyes._

_"No, "the redhead lunged forward suddenly, her foot embedding itself in the gut of the older female, "you." The words pierced the black haired woman's head, hurting more than the kick. Her mind slowed down as did the rest of the world as she watched with sorrow at the face of the girl before her twist from neutral to furious to regretful as she registered what she had said. Red lips started playing with the apology on her tongue, but before any sound could come, the older woman's back slammed into something and her bodysuit did nothing to protect her from the maybe dozens of amperes that rushed into her body; burning nerves a__nd skin as the world went black._

* * *

Shego jackknifed out of her bed with a shriek as the last memories of electricity died out. Her green eyes darted around the room as her hands roamed over her body, not finding any sore spots she finally decided it was a dream. She sunk down to her pillow again as her parents knocked on her door in worry. They came in shortly afterwards, looking around their daughter's room. John Fredericks, Shego's father, went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"What's the matter honey?" Shego smiled while rubbing her tired eyes.

"Just a bad dream daddy, nothing to worry about." Shego's mother, Alyson Fredericks, sighed a breath of relief, she lowered the frying pan she somehow managed to conceal beneath her nightgown and motioned for her husband to come along.

"Good night then darling…" her mother whispered before closing he door. Shego sighed and lay down yet again, rolling over on her side to look at her watch, it read 3:42 in the morning. Shego sighed a third time that night; she would not get any sleep at all that night.

After all;

Why did she dream of a red headed girl she had never seen in her entire life?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Copyrighted material belonging to Disney and Bob Marley, the only thing belonging to me is the storyline and a few original characters.

A/N: I haven't seen more than a few episodes of Kim Possible, so bear with me if I make too many mistakes. I will create Shego's whole family from my imagination. If You have any suggestions, complaints or really anything at all, just let me know. This will be posted at both and piece of work is (I think) strongly influenced by above all the "College"-fanfic at by ilse4302; I mean no harm or plagiarism by this and any similarities are purely coincidental. (You rock by the way ilse4302)

On with Chapter 2

The sweet smell of breakfast permeated the air at the Possible residence, waking the oldest child slowly.

Said person sat up in her bed, yawning and glaring at her bedside clock that accused her with some numbers.

"I won't be late..." She said, mostly to herself, but maybe a part of her had said it to the clock. Who knows? Who cares?

All that Kim Possible knew what that she was up to another week of torment. The weekend had flown by too quickly, and she was not ready to face school.  
Well...school was all right, a straight A student rarely complained about the studies, but Kim was a member of the unfortunate class.

Middleton High School was divided into two major factors with several layers. At the top there were the "Queens"; the unofficial rulers of the school.  
Not even lunch was allowed some students. Those students belonged to the lower class; the Bullied. It was a sad existence; not being able to defend oneself or change anything.

As was usual in these situations; Kim was a straight A student who was moderately social, prone to be seen reading than chatting.  
Of course she was in the lower half of the school.

Kim hated the Queens, as did all Bullied ones. But Kim had a special place in hell that was close to Bonnie and Monique. Maybe it was because Kim had been Monique's best friend since third grade, and now Monique was a queen.

Kim shook her head to clear it of sleep and unwanted thoughts. She yawned again and slowly rose, trying to make the feeling easier to remember.

Kimberly's mother called a few seconds later from downstairs. Kim sighed heavily, dragging herself from the bed completely now; dropping the covers to the floor and making her way to the shower. The showerhead had cracked and immediately sprayed Kim with freezing water the moment it was turned on. Kim really wished she didn't completely believe in omens. The wish intensified as the last towel in the bathroom was used to clean up the tweebs last science project. A rotten start to a rotten day…Kim wished for the thousandth time that she would come to a school where Bonnie got smeared on the sidewalk by an 18-wheeler, preferably one that would back up and park on her.

Shego on the other hand was practically skipping down the road on her way to Middleton High, her hair whipping behind her at dangerous velocities. Her schoolbag swung by her side and rattled with the contents of her pen case. Brighter than a yolk-up egg in a fusion plant, Shego was for once looking forward to a day in school. This year was going to be a mere formality for her to get through after all, and there was no cloud in her personal little sky as far as she could see. After a hearty breakfast and a ten minute laugh-break with the family cat; Shego was top of the notch.

Kim ran across a street in blind worry. She could not be late for the first day of school. It would mean at least three more days of humiliation by the lockers from the Queens. A Porsche blared at her for making it slam on its brakes, but Kim just kept running, succeeding in making an over-sized van stop too. For the record; Kim's personal sky was clotted black, the sun had long since given up hope and went to the Himalayas for all Kim knew. Despair was just waiting to pour down on Kim, and as fate or whatever other cruel force there is would have it; something happened only halfway to school.

A flash of red hair was the thing Shego saw around a corner before said hair collided with her and sent them both to the ground.

"Owie…doy! Ever heard of….whoa…" Shego started shouting, but halted herself as she saw the lithe girl on the ground before her. Almost in tears, the girl had scooted up against the wall.  
'Black hair,' she thought, 'that's Monique…the Queens are gonna kill me even before school's started…' A throat was cleared in the vicinity and Kim slowly looked up. What met her was a hand. Not a fist bound for her face, but an open hand offering to help her up. She glanced at the owner of the hand and sighed a breath of relief. Shego blinked and waved her hand in front of Kim, getting her attention.  
"You okay there pumpkin?" Shego clamped her free hand over her mouth as her mother slipped out of her mouth. No; not literally, to clarify: Shego's mother called her a bunch of things when Shego was younger and they stuck in the front of her head. Kim stared at Shego for a moment, shook her head and nodded. She cautiously grabbed the hand and was helped up on her feet. She then immediately started to apologize and dive on the ground for her backpack. Shego raised an eyebrow at the scene. Then she too got down and started picking up the things that had scattered over the sidewalk, some Kim's; some her own.

"So…Middleton High…right?" Shego asked as they stood. Kim just nodded briefly before returning her gaze to the sidewalk. It was unbearable for Kim; she felt so awkward. She had just knocked down a person who then helped her; instead of shouting at her or trying to hit her.  
"How old are you by the way?" Kim kept staring the sidewalk into submission. Shego started walking the way towards the school.  
"Come on girl, talk to me. You can tell me while we walk." Kim shrugged and fell in line with Shego.  
"Age? How old did you say you were? I'm eighteen by the way." Kim was if possible more ashamed of herself than before, now she had knocked down an adult!  
"Sixteen…" Kim whispered. Shego had to guess half of the word, but guessed she got it anyway.  
"We might get in the same class then." Shego totally lost Kim there; said redhead just stared at the pale-skinned stranger as if she grew three more heads, all of them discussing quantum physics, getting the result of all equations ending in poodles with hot sauce in an electric guitar. Noticing Kim's dumbfounded look, Shego explained with a smile.  
"I've been away from school one year, grew dull during that so I had to retake TWO years." Kim just kept walking. Every reaction possible was….nothing; de nada.

The small talk monologue went on and on from Shego all the way to school, trying to get the redhead to lighten up. But what little mood that had been built simply base jumped with zero parachutes as the doors to the school auditorium towered before them.  
'Terrific…" Kim thought, 'Late on the first day, again…" She sighed, sniffed and counted to three. Or rather to one, then Shego literally kicked the doors open, rudely interrupting the principal's speech along with all chatter in the room.  
"Good to be back, eh?!" Silence nearly busted their eardrums. Kim slunk in and sat down at the far back bench, trying to shrink through the ground. The ground wanted to keep Kim where she was though, so…waddaya gonna do? Shego sat down besides Kim, putting her feet up on the bench before her and sighed in content. The principal glared daggers, but continued with his speech again. It was rehearsed after all, and you can't let a good summer's worth of speech-writing get spoiled, can you? Shego leaned in towards Kim and whispered.  
"Name's Shego by the way, meet ya at the lockers later, ok?" Kim only nodded and whispered back.  
"I'm Kim…" Shego beamed a shining smile at her and then got busy filing her nails. Kim didn't mind, because maybe, her mind reasoned, just maybe she could get a friend.

"I'm Kim…" And hope began to grow anew in Kim's heart. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Copyrighted material belonging to Disney and Bob Marley, the only thing belonging to me is the storyline and a few original characters.

A/N: I haven't seen more than a few episodes of Kim Possible, so bear with me if I make too many mistakes. I will create Shego's whole family from my imagination. If You have any suggestions, complaints or really anything at all, just let me know. This will be posted at both and piece of work is (I think) strongly influenced by above all the "College"-fanfic at by ilse4302; I mean no harm or plagiarism by this and any similarities are purely coincidental. (You rock by the way ilse4302)

On with Chapter 3

* * *

The hallway of the school was bursting with odors, chatter, bodies, bags, books and lockers. Trying to find any calm would have been futile, but believe it or not, Kim and Shego found each other at the lockers in enough space to have a chat. Kim was already placing her backpack in her locker, thinking of what to say and not get caught in the man-stream. Shego watched amused at the multitasking taking place, almost wishing for something to happen. It would have been perfect.

"You okay there pumpkin?" Kim jerked, and at the last word, sent her carefully cleaned locker into a beautiful recreation of WW2. Shego felt a wee bit bad, but decided to love the pet naming. It could become an interesting experiment to say the least. Kim smiled; just a little forced, and nodded. She gathered her tiny shreds of courage and laughed a bit.

"My name's actually…"

"KIIIIIIM!!!!!!" Something came down the hallway at an alarming speed, throwing everybody out of the way. Something also sported a tiny rodent in his pocket, a wad of blonde hair over wide eyes and a set of…interestingly unfashionable clothing. Shego smirked, made her way to the middle of the hallway and extended her left hand, palm facing the high-velocity projectile heading her way.

"Sto…" Shego never got around to saying that last letter, as the boy (it surprisingly enough turned out to be one) crashed right into the palm, his legs continuing their own path as his head and arms stopped at once. His feet lifted into the air as they reached as far as they could and he fell to the ground with an impressive thud.

"Hiya KP." He calmly stated and made thumbs-up lying on the floor. Kim sighed and buried her face in her hands before offering a hand to the boy. Shego looked at the obviously comfortable boy on the floor.

"Is it dead?" Kim shook her head and looked at the rodent skipping around her ankles.

"Hi Rufus, are you okay Ron?" Shego stared at Kim.

"It lives?" Ron stood up with some dignity and nodded.

"In fact 'it' does, miss…?" Shego gave her name and stood calmly, clearly waiting for an answer.

"And you are?"

"Ronald Stoppable, Ron Stoppable for short, ladies magnet and proud naked mole-rat owner." Shego looked from Kim to Ron and then broke down.

She laughed for a good two or three minutes, during which Kim and Ron tried to explain; 1: Ron was alive and Kim's best friend, and 2: Rufus was the highly intelligent mole-rat (naked too) who Ron had gotten a few years back. Kim handled part one and Ron part two. At the same time as Shego decided that a complete introduction should take place.

"Right…so, you are Ron Stoppable, you're Kim…what?" Kim blinked and then composed herself.

"Possible." Shego smiled.

"My last name's Fredericks." Ron decided it was his turn to laugh.

"Shego Fredericks also likes to burn stuff, like your locker, now quit it!" Shego was not really amused to have her family name ridiculed. Ron hiccupped, gulped and stood straight.

"How come we haven't seen you around anytime sooner?" Shego shrugged.

"Likes to keep to myself, thinking of changing that though." Shego suddenly caught herself getting ahead of that schedule. She had told herself to be a little more social, not making friends by the minute, hadn't she? Then she looked at the now gesticulating Ron and the laughing Kim. Shego decided that she didn't give a damn about schedules.

It took another minute for Shego to calm her two new friends down; they drew enough glares and stares from passers-by as it was, some 'cause of the auditorium scene, some had reasons that maybe was related to the gesticulating boy with a rodent on his shoulder. Shego tapped Kim's shoulder before speaking up.

"Would you mind talking…or…stuff after school? We get off after only fifteen minutes of class after all. If you don't mind that is." The last part was thrown out and Shego looked nervously at the smaller girl, Kim beamed at her.

"I'd love to, Shego; meet outside by the benches after class then!"

"Right on! Kim Possible…is it 'cause you're impossible to take care of or you take care of impossible things?" Everyone around them groaned before moving on. Ron however laughed his guts out. Again.

"You got a middle name? Never mind anyway, tell you what; When I tell you my middle name, you can tell me yours, ok?"Kim nodded and smiled her smile was rudely cut off by the blaring speakers though. Said speakers announced that "Shego Fredericks will report to the principal's office immediately!" Shego half-grinned-half-grimaced in disgust.

"So much for keeping the last name away for so long…" Kim giggled. And Shego went with dreading steps toward the dark confines of the principal's office.

* * *

"Coffee, Ms. Fredericks?" Shego shook her head. The principal cut to the chase.

"I see that you're back to Middleton High, and in your appropriate grade too it seems. I hope you don't mind being bumped down two grades." Shego didn't mind actually, she probably would F-L-O-A-T through these years with zero and nil trouble whatsoever. Her unconsciously created smile was wiped off quickly.

"I hope we are excluded from any Problems this year, don't you? Ms. Fredericks…" Shego looked down at the floor and nodded as the principal spat the word with a major P.

"…yes ma'am…." The principal stared at Shego intensely, as if daring her to do something. After a few minutes she stopped however.

"I will keep a close eye on you, Ms. Fredericks, keep in line or leave it altogether, understood?" Shego solemnly nodded and she was dismissed.

* * *

"There she is, told ya she wouldn't ditch out on us." Kim boxed Ron on the shoulder, but smiled nonetheless. Shego walked over to them and sat down on the table next to the bench, her feet sullying the place where people would later on sit. Nobody cared though. Everyone sat on the tables anyway. Shego put on a bright smile and looked down on Kim. Kim sat for once on the bench, ergo under Shego. Shego could not miss this opportunity and bent down slightly to ruffle the red mane of hair.

"Hey!" Kim panicked and her hands flew to her hair.

"What's this I'm hearing about thinking I'm a quitter eh?" Shego smirked and kept ruffling. Ron leaned over and whispered in Shego's ear.

'Kim's not really good at making new friends lately. The Queens you know…' Shego's eyes darkened for a moment as she was reminded of the "rulers". Kim looked up in order to find out why Shego had stopped ruffling her hair. She was surprised to find that she kind of liked it.

"What's up Ron? Shego?" Both persons started and looked at Kim. They lit identical smiles at her.

"Ooookay…kinda freaking me out there you guys…" Shego stopped grinning like an idiot and just sat there, smiling. Ron however, kept grinning and then he stood up on the table.

"Now we must embark on a holy quest for the resting place of the nectar of the gods; the holder of beauty; the Bueno Nacho's!" Ron yelled in the sunlight, his shape outlined in the sun, a rodent on his shoulder.

"Yeah! Nachos!" Shego quickly got up with her feet on the table and used them to scoot as far away from the pair on the table as possible. She ended up falling off the table, but got up again and pointed a trembling finger at the naked mole-rat on the boy's shoulder.

"Did that thing just talk?!" She ran over to Kim and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Be square with me doc, am I seeing…scratch that; am I hearing things?!" She hoisted Kim up in a standing position in front of herself. Kim grinned and shook her head.

"We told you before; it's a highly intelligent mole-rat." Ron quipped in with a 'naked' behind them. Shego stared at Kim as she would at a person who just said that 'sure, the aliens are fine just as long as they are gentle with the probing'.

"…so how the hell does it talk?!" Kim shrugged.

"Damned if I know, anyway, wanna head to Bueno?" Shego stared at her again a while before nodding with a tired sigh.

"Just keep it, " Ron quipped in with 'Rufus! His name's Rufus!', "away from me, okay?" Kim nodded, still grinning.

"Sure thing, Shego…" Shego started walking after the skipping-away Ron and sighed in relief.

"Stick close though; I don't want to be alone with that thing."

"Rufus isn't so bad once you get used to him." Shego laughed bitterly, one of those 'as if' laughs. Kim pouted for a second and then ran forward to catch up with Ron. Shego sighed once again and followed Kim's lead. Maybe it could turn out to be a good day after all.

* * *

'Or not…' Shego stared wild-eyed at the carnage taking place. Meat and flesh were everywhere, no survivors in sight, and the thick, dripping red liquid that covered it all did not help.

"You want some?" Ron asked, a mouth full of burrito and a rodent full of nachos, he waved his half-eaten burrito at Shego who pressed her back into the seat, getting as far away from the grease-dripping meat-bomb.

"I…I'll pass…" Kim leaned over.

'Good call…Ron's the only one in Middleton who can eat that sauce." Shego stared at the red liquid, probably from one of the 'Diablo some or another' package. She could swear that it was able to eat through the table if you didn't wipe it off.

"Anyway, Kimmie, what was your class today like?" Kim pondered for a moment then gave her answer.

"…good…" Shego glared at her.

"Fine then, we got in, sat down and got our schedules, the little 'behave yourself' speech and were dismissed. How about you?" Shego shrugged.

"The same, basically." She looked over at the grotesquely eating boy across the table.

"What about you Ronald?" Rufus looked up from a nacho and quipped.

"Ron!" Ron looked up from his third burrito.

"The same, though your teacher probably wasn't bitten by his own pet piranha." Shego stared, as did Kim.

"What?!"

"He still carries it around?!" Shego turned to Kim.

"This happened before? What kind of weird class is her going to?" Ron dug in on his food again and left Kim to answer.

"Don't know really…anyway, what classes are you taking this year?" Shego grimaced and hauled a wrinkled paper out of her pocket. Kim swiped it out of her hand the second she saw it and got her own schedule out too. She put them next to each other and started comparing.

"No way!" Shego leaned over to have a look.

"I second that, who the hell thought these up?"

"We have like five classes together!" Ron looked up and grimaced.

"And I have two with each of ya." The girls looked at him.

"How do you know that?" Ron shrugged and rolled up the sleeve on his left arm.

"'cause I always write my classes down here. And I've been watching your schedules now. Give me some cred for crying out loud!" Shego and Kim smiled sheepishly.

"Hey pumpkin…" Ron snorted into his drink and got a face full of coke. Kim grimaced.

"Please stop saying that Shego…" Shego smirked.

"Not likely, anyway, as I was saying; we can at least go to each other if we need homework help, right?"

"I thought you had taken these courses before Shego." The raven-haired girl snorted.

"Do you think I remember that stuff longer than necessary? I had a rough summer too, my parents both tried to send me to summer camps that their jobs sponsored. A nightmare I tell ya." Ron raised a finger and opened his mouth.

"I'll tell you what they do later, now I have to get something to eat." Kim stared again at Shego.

"Here?" Shego shrugged.

"Might as well try it out, what's the worst that can happen?"

Fate has a funny way of saying 'don't challenge me'. It doesn't just ignore or retaliate. It obliterates you after stomping all of your loved thoughts into the mud. One drop of Diablo sauce on a nacho snack later, Shego was strangling Ron, getting bitten by Rufus and pleaded to by a laughing plus stressed out Kim. All in all; that was a day to tell the grandchildren. But at that moment, Ron was unsure whether or not he would get any. One coherent thought in the whole restaurant, and that was the nacho-fryer who moments before got verbally assaulted for trying to help.

'They don't pay me enough'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Copyrighted material belonging to Disney and Bob Marley, the only thing belonging to me is the storyline and a few original characters.

A/N: I haven't seen more than a few episodes of Kim Possible, so bear with me if I make too many mistakes. I will create Shego's whole family from my imagination. If You have any suggestions, complaints or really anything at all, just let me know. This will be posted at both and piece of work is (I think) strongly influenced by above all the "College"-fanfic at by ilse4302; I mean no harm or plagiarism by this and any similarities are purely coincidental. (You rock by the way ilse4302)

On with Chapter 4

* * *

Shego leaned back into the chair after removing the rodent from her leg, "So you guys go here all the time?"

Kim nodded and kept watching Ron resume eating after massaging his neck a few seconds. Shego looked too for a moment and then understood her fascination. It was like watching a train wreck, horrible and sometimes disgusting, but still fascinating.

"And he eats like this all the time or what?" Shego had to force herself not to cut the boy up with verbal profanities.

Kim nodded again, "The first five years we went here, the owners spoke to him almost every time, but by now; it's almost become the trademark of Bueno Nacho."

Shego looked confused. "How the hell come?"

Ron stopped eating for a few seconds to proclaim his pride. "The Human Garbage Disposal of Bueno Nacho!" Both Kim and Shego slapped their faces in annoying hopelessness.

"He's the only one who can eat everything from their menu." Kim explained.

"It's not something to be proud of, buffoon!"

Ron shrugged an answer to Shego's outburst and resumed eating.

Kim leaned over and whispered into Shego's ear. "Rumors has it that they will raise a statue of Ron at every fast food restaurant he's ever visited."

Shego whistled. "That project's gonna put every sculptor or artist in the states to work." Kim coughed to hide a laugh and nodded eagerly. Shego grinned and whispering carried on with her favorite activity.

"But if they're going to look at his picture all the time, we're gonna run out of sick bags." Kim snorted and once again managed to barely hide a laugh.

"That was a little low, Shego…"

Shego shrugged, "I'm sure he's heard it all before if you've been here before, remember, he's the one to be proud of his 'title'." Kim sighed and slumped slightly, silently agreeing. She always tried to look after her friend as he'd always looked after her, but sometimes she would have to agree with some of the mean things said about him. She didn't think or hope he took it seriously though. Shego on the other hand got zero second thoughts of her actions, stood up and walked over to the counter, knocking on it a few times. For a few seconds, nothing happened, and then a frightened face peered over the counter. The boy 'eeped' and ducked as he saw the scowling woman loom over him. Shego wasted no time on formalities and reached over the counter and yanked the boy up to eyelevel by his collar. Unfortunately for him, Shego was the head taller than him.

"May I please order a double espresso?" Shego asked with a smile that showed her teeth in a manner that made them seem like fangs to the pimpled boy.

"Sure, ma'am…" He all but whimpered, and then poured her a cup of the steaming drink after she put him down. Shego handed him the money and flashed him again with her 'I'll bite you in the throat' grin. He boy 'eeped' and promptly fainted behind the counter.

Shego walked over to the table again and sat down next to the redhead. She sipped her coffee and then looked at Kim.

"Why is your head on the table?"

Kim moaned wearily and answered with the best shrug she could manage from her position. "Best place to keep it at the moment." A raised eyebrow almost disappeared up into the pale girl's raven hair. Ron however, declared his appetite satisfied by exclaiming a 'booya' and high-fiving Rufus. Kim looked up and sighed in relief. She sat up and looked at Shego's cup of coffee.

"That looks like a good idea."

"I think they're closed now though." Shego said off-handedly and Ron looked up.

"That's not possible, the opening and closing hours here are exactly…"

Shego cut him off. "But then they're taking a nap, anyway you can't order anything now." Kim pouted and glared at the counter.

"I don't drink coffee anyway." She said in a huff and proceeded to walk out the door. Shego looked after her confused. She looked to Ron who stood up and headed for the door. Shego stopped him.

"What's the deal with her confidence now? When I first talked to her, she was hardly saying a complete word." Ron nodded with a somewhat serious look on his face.

"Not to brag or anything, but I think that it's because of me. She's more comfortable around me than she is shy around you." Rufus leaped off the edge of the table he had been perched on and landed in Ron's pocket. The rodent crossed his arms and nodded. Shego sighed. Nothing made sense around here anymore she noted.

The moment Kim stepped out of the fast food restaurant; she realized how she had acted around Shego. Her face went a deep red color, almost matching her hair in intensity, and she leaned against the wall, burying her flushed face in her hands as her legs started to tremble. Then Shego came out, immediately spotting the redhead against the wall, and Kim spotted Shego spotted her, and the English dictionary got a new definition of 'embarrassed'. Kim wished for the second time that day that she could sink below ground level. For the second time that day, the ground ignored her and focused on making her feel worse. Shego went over to the redhead. The pale woman leaned against the wall just next to Kim. She just had one word to say.

"Chill." Shego patted the redheaded girls shoulder and Kim froze after raising an eyebrow.

"Look, I don't know why you're acting this way around me, but you don't need to do that, if I wanna be friends with someone; I don't wanna be friends with an act, got it?" It sounded as close to an order as possible without wearing a uniform that Kim actually considered a salute. She caught herself and nodded, she even managed to squeeze a smile up. Shego grinned and ruffled the red mane of hair.

"Hey!" Kim waved and tried to run off, but Shego followed her. Ron came out the doors just in time to see the girls run off down the street. Ron grinned and put up Rufus on his shoulder. Then he took off after the laughing pair who disappeared down the street.

* * *

Ann Possible, neurosurgeon and family mother, looked out the window of the Middleton Central Hospital where she sipped her coffee in the break room. It was a beautiful day outside, perfect for anything one could think of. Well, anything that didn't involved scaring each other. Ann felt that such a perfect day simply could not go on forever.

* * *

Shego chased Kim for maybe five minutes before they slowed down for a slow walk with Ron, who caught up with them heavily panting.

Kim smiled continually now, her bad mood gone like past winter, and Shego was a little annoyed. She was not one to smile without reason.

Shego couldn't take it anymore. She had to ask. "So what the hell is so funny eh?" Kim smiled brighter and shrugged.

"You're just nice to us."

"So?"

Kim swallowed and lowered her emerald eyes to the ground, staring at her shoes that slowly slapped against the sidewalk.

"Not many people are…" Shego acted oblivious as she saw Ron make a sawing motion at his throat.

"Why?" Kim shrugged, not because she didn't know, but because she didn't want to talk about it. She hoped that Shego let it go and didn't press her.

"Never mind, I just feel that I should be nice to you. You know, about this morning." Ron raised an eyebrow and Kim waved a 'tell ya later' hand at her blonde friend.

"Oh…" Kim stated, her voice going dead neutral as her mind went occupied. Shego shook her head with a smile she allowed herself to wear.

"You moron." Kim snapped her head up to face the taller woman at the remark. Shego continued along her line.

"You really think that I, after spending this time with you, would just dump you tomorrow?" Kim didn't answer and Ron put a hand to his forehead. Ron's gesture was a typical 'wrong answer' move, and Shego caught it too late. She decided to save what could be saved.

"For your information Pumpkin; I'm not that kind of person. Just chill and trust us." She motioned to herself and Ron who actually nodded seriously in return. Shego was growing annoyed with the whole situation; she was not used to being distrusted.

Kim grinned, "Are you trying to get into my mind or what?"

"You don't want me to go all psychological on your little ass, Pumpkin." Both Ron and Kim snorted and laughed at that remark.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ann Possible felt that fate really screwed her over. She never suspected that it was her day that would be spoiled. Why the hell would a neurosurgeon have to walk past a small group of recently-become mothers with sick babies? After washing her fifth dose of kid-vomit off her pants, she decided to call it a day and just leave early. There were no such things as perfect days. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Copyrighted material belonging to Disney and Bob Marley, the only thing belonging to me is the storyline and a few original characters.

A/N: I haven't seen more than a few episodes of Kim Possible, so bear with me if I make too many mistakes. I will create Shego's whole family from my imagination. If You have any suggestions, complaints or really anything at all, just let me know. This will be posted at both and piece of work is (I think) strongly influenced by above all the "College"-fanfic at by ilse4302; I mean no harm or plagiarism by this and any similarities are purely coincidental (You rock by the way ilse4302). There might be more factors influencing this, such as the (according to me) best fanartist RinaCat, and I mean no harm by that, if you feel plagiated or ridiculed, let me know.

On with Chapter 5  


* * *

Once again, some attention should be paid to the incredibly beautiful late summer day in Middleton.  
The air was on the brink of being humid in the heat that scorched beach sand and melted children's icecream cones, but in the Middleton Park area, it was somewhat cool under the shades of a few trees.  
All kinds of sound hung in the air, all from distant cars honking anooyingly to children laughing and playing in the large grassy area almost in the middle of the city.

The first day of school for most kids and teenagers was already at an end, and these people were trying their best too make their best of a day of semi-break.

Three people of one of these groups however, sat on a bench in the shades of a few elm trees, talking or thinking. One rather skinny, blonde boy with a naked mole rat on his shoulder did most of the talking and the two girls to his left did most of the thinking. Noone complained, so all was well with the scene.

"Come on guys, we gotta do something; tomorrow's the first real day of school!" Alright, I was wrong, the boy belonged to a different group than I mentioned. Ron Stoppable was a boy who wanted to do something with this day of semi-break, but was too lazy to do anything, and decided that it would not be his fault if he asked others to come up with something to do and they failed. All in all; as long as one ignored him; all was well. The boy's life-long best friend sat right next to him, wearing herself away with depressed thoughts of the schoolyear in front of her. Her biggest dream in life so far was to get away from Middleton High permanently. Dreams are meant to be bitterly out of reach though; and so she was still stuck in high school. At least she had a new bright light in the darkness. A light that for her might be flickering and weak, but it was there to grow perhaps.

Shego was bored, oblivious to Kim's thoughts and utterly annoyed at Ron. She also suspected an utter hate for mole rats might come popping up in her head soon enough too. She moved her eyes from the sky though and looked at Kim the second after.  
"Guys, we gotta talk about something urgent." Kim looked up and Ron whipped his head around to them so fast you could clearly hear the crack from his neck. Rufus cringed and then twisted his own head to a satisfying crack before looking at Shego too. Ron was the first to speak up. "What about then"  
"Us three." Shego said plainly and Kim almost cringed. Shego took a deep breath and then started elaborating.  
"Kimmie, you've gotta understand that I'm not gonna walk away as soon as I can; I want to give us a chance to become really good friends"  
Ron blinked. "Why? I mean, you gotta have other guys you can hang with, right?" Rufus chirped in with a 'uh-huh' and Shego sighed. "The only real friends I had before I went away for a year are already in college or out of town os other stuff. Besides, I gotta get some friends in my own year." Ron seemed to think about this as Kim spoke up next.  
"Where did you really go that year then"  
"My mom took me with her on a cruise around the world with a bunch of old farts from her work, said something about learning for real with real people." Shego made a face at the thought as if she had tasted something vile.  
"What does she do then? I mean, my mom's in banking and my dad's an actuary, so he can work wherever there's people." Shego eyed Kim and Ron for a moment before hanging her head.  
"I've never really liked telling everyone everything about me or my life you know..." Ron's smile drooped immediately and Kim just shrugged it off. "...but I guess I have to tell you guys. Trust's the number one ingredient in a working relationship, right?" Ron's frown skyrocketed back into a smile and he fiercily nodded. Kim smiled and nodded too, if less eagerly.  
"My mom was a top lawyer back in Go city, and my dad's sort of a priest"  
"Sort of?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah, he sort of doesn't care what the church says really, he has his own beliefs and he holds some services back home. We moved here a few years back when we all transferred; to cut down on travelling costs for us. My mom got jobs here, and my dad can also work wherever there's people. What about your rents then pumpkin?" Shego finished by letting out a the huge lungful of air and looked at Kim. Shego was still amazed she hadn't tried to strangle the girl's blonde friend since Bueno Nacho, but she got a feeling Ron would soon make her want to.  
Kim didn't react at first when she was asked, so Shego had to nudge her shoulder and ask her again. "What, oh? right, my mom's like a brainsurgeon, and my dad's a rocket scientist"  
Shego whistled. "You gotta have some brains then Kimmie." Kim shrugged at the remark, but Ron would have none of it.  
"Yeah! She's like the top student, straight A's and everything. I'm still proud of my straight C minus record." Ron actually pushed out his chest in pride as he mentioned his grades. Shego just made another face and looked at Kim who shrugged again.  
'Shrug, shrug, shrug...this girl's a real piece of work...' Shego glanced at the still proudly grinning boy and his mole rat. 'He's a different kind of work though...I think I'll have to kill him in a not too distant future if he doesn't keep it down... wait a minute, did these guys just lead me off-topic!'

"Guys, let's go back to the question." Shego waved a hand before the other two...and a half, counting the mole rat. "Pumpkin, wanna tell me why you don't think I'll stick around?" Kim sighed and hung her head.  
"...I guess...It's sorta the girls at school, you know...they got this...club sort of thing going on"  
Shego interrupted. "The Queens, yeah, I know, they were about in my days too, a bit different from now but still. Go on." Ron made some half-hearted hand wavings to make Shego call it off.  
Ron's mind screamed; 'Touchy subject, touchy subject!' and Shego ignored it. Not that she could hear it, but the previous hand gestures had been clear enough.  
Kim took a deep, deep breath and carried on, really wanting but not really daring to get it off her chest, "Two or three years ago, me and a few more were sorta asked to be a part of it, " Shego's attention was caught in the headlights. "but they were so mean to the other students, so I didn't really want to be with them...back then I had another friend." Ron slumped, the touchy subject was on the tracks and was running red-hot engine down to Depression County. Shego saw what was coming, but still knew that Kim was going to continue.  
She did, "Monique and I have hung out for what, seven years? But as I said no, Monique said she'd try to hang with them just for a while...she was never, like allowed to talk to me anymore, and I was the only one asked who said no, so now they've got something to settle I think..." Kim started getting tears in her eyes, and her voice started to crack and waver as she spoke of her old friend. Ron reached over and patted her on the shoulder, getting the result that Kim flung herself in his arms to cry, shaking quietly as Shego sat looking at the redheaded girl, deep in thought with sad eyes. This day was going to hell in a handbasket, and Shego decided that maybe they should start walking again or something worse might bite them in the arse.  
Ron finshed Kim's explanation for her. "She's sorta scared that you'll leave her for the Queens too I think, and I don't blame her; I mean, buddies for almost seven years and then a week with the Queens...boom, not a word ever again. At least she's not in on...you know...the mean stuff..." Shego nodded and stood up, stretching her aching muscles. 'Damn those benches are hard'  
"You gonna be okay Pumpkin?" Shego asked with a surprisingly sweet voice and she leaned down to Kim's eyelevel. Ron was rather taken back, all he'd listened to so far was the murderous hisses or growls when she was strangling him. Kim leaned up straight again and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before nodding.  
"Let's go then," Shego said as she stood up again. "it's getting pretty boring out here ya know"  
Ron spoke up, "Where to? There's not much to do around here." Kim nodded her agreement and glanced over her shoulder at some children with ice cream cones. She smiled.  
"We could always get some ice cream." Kim suggested, but to her surprise, Shego shuddered and shook her head violently.  
"Sorry, I don't go well with cold stuff." She explained and decided to lay down on the ground, hands behind her head as a temporary pillow.  
Ron piped up again. "We can go to the arcade, or maybe rent a good movie?" He added the second suggestion as the first brought some twitches to Shego's hands. Kim agreed on the last one though.  
"Well, let's go and see if we can go rent a good film then. I guess there's nothing better to do." Shego reluctantly agreed to. She got up and started walking ahead. Kim started after and Ron followed suit.

A few minutes after the trio had left, a group of maybe six or seven girls went to the same bench and sat down.  
"What are we going to do now then Bonnie"  
"Maybe we could go rent a movie..."

* * *

A/N: This might be a bit ramble-ish, but my good computer has broken down (again), and my training's taking sort of a toll on me.

I'll try to upload more often, but this computer's very slow and annoying to write on (notepad lags!).

Thanks to any readers! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I haven't seen more than a few episodes of Kim Possible, so bear with me if I make too many mistakes. I will create most of Shego's family from my imagination. If You have any suggestions, complaints or really anything at all, just let me know. This will still be posted at multiple sites. I mean no harm or plagiarism by writing this and any similarities are purely coincidental.

On with Chapter 6

Not to focus entirely on Kim Possible's mother, but she had a really good point when she that day thought that it was too perfect. The day seemed to stretch on forever, and Kim, Ronald and Shego all thought along those lines as they were on their way out from the video store. In the infinite probabilities of the space-time continuum they could have met anything. Anything! But no, they had to meet Bonnie Rockwaller and The Queens just outside the store. This day was very close to being literally going to hell in a handbasket.

* * *

"Well...this was a surprise, right girls?" Bonnie's small group giggled and nodded as much as they could at the remark, and Shego could almost feel the bile rising in her throat for every word. She had been lucky enough to stay and wait for the change in the store. Now only Ron and Kim were caught in the crossfire. Shego quickly hid behind a shelf filled with foreign movies, bumped into it and got a romantic comedy from Istanbul in the head for her troubles. What a day, eh?

Outside, Kim was getting grilled by The Queens. They stood in a semicircle around her and Ron, switching between asking her exactly why she had been late for school and putting in their remarks about her clothing, hair and above all the movie Kim had in her hand. Shego was fuming. Outside, Bonnie was warming up, and fired the phrase:"I mean, that fashion sense is Just why you simply Had to quit cheerleading, right girls?" Shego knew she shouldn't, but she just had to do something. If she was going to follow her parents (and her own) dreadfully annoying advice to get more friends, she had to do something friendly. So she did what non-violent act she could think of at the moment (it pained her to agree, but violence was not the solution right now); she marched right out of the videostore and grabbed Kim gently but firmly around her right arm, dragging her after herself. The Queens were frozen as they saw Shego, Ron just ran after the disappearing girls, his mole rat making faces at the group behind them.

* * *

"You alright there pumpkin?" Shego got a nod in answer and decided it was enough. They sat on a similar bench as before, but now not even near the park. They instead sat a few hundred metres away from the Possible home, and they could already hear explosions in the distance. Ron stood nearby, kicking pebbles away from the sidewalk and glancing up toward the house where the Tweebs undoubtedly were having a ball.. He then looked at the girls.  
"What's yours?" Shego looked up and looked at Ron.  
"I mean, what's your story with The Queens? They seemed to know you." Ron elaborated and kicked a pebble a bit harder, making it hit a garbagecan with a satisfying clang. Shego sighed.  
"Some of those girls come from the same place I'm from, and it looks like they told that Brickwall or what's its name." Kim never moved, just stared down into the ground, clutching the movie to her chest. Ron seemed to take in Shego's answer for a second then shrugged.  
"If you wanna know what I think, then I think we should just do something to take our minds off this." Shego frowned at Ron's proposition and was about to argue against that when Kim rose.  
"That sounds great Ron. Alright with you Shego?" She said in a bit too cheerful tone. The others agreed and they went up to the house.

* * *

A low whistle escaped Shego's lips.  
"Nice place you got here Princess." No more than half a second later there was a "watch out!" and Shego got hit in the head with a sack of bricks. The bricks were made of styrofoam, but the twins that followed them and knocked Shego over were not.  
"Tweebs!" Kim hollered as Ron poked at the small rocket that had been propelling the bag of styrofoam-bricks.  
"What the hell?!" Shego added furiously when she regained most of her senses. Jim and Tim, after being introduced in a split-second, bolted off to evade the figurative gallows in the living room. Instead of the twins, a slightly older head popped out of the kitchen and blinked at Kim.  
"What's all the noise out here Kimmie-cub?" Shego acted casual and tried to keep her hands from twitching.  
"The Tweebs just messed up again." James Possible stepped out of the kitchen to introduce himself.  
"Hello, I'm Kimmie's father, call me James. I hate it when everybody calls me Dr. Possible." He shuddered and Shego spoke up.  
"Right, you're the rocket scientist, right. That's kinda...cool I guess." James blinked.  
"You think? Then maybe you would like to see my latest..." He was interrupted by the arrival of another female. Shego glanced between the two red manes of hair in the room.  
"Let me guess, Mrs. Dr. Possible?" Ann nodded and introduced herself properly. Shego leaned over and whispered to Kim.  
"I see where the hair comes from, Kimmi-cub." Kim groaned, great way to give someone ammo daddy, Kim silently yelled. Ron kept poking the rocket all the while, and finally he popped a question that had bothered him some time.  
"Ehm...Dr. P, is this run on the new fuel you made?" Kim paled and followed the question up.  
"The one that ignites at room temperature?" Shego just sighed and put her hand to her face.

What a day...


	7. Chapter 7a

The fine dust settled slowly, but once the fine layer lay over everyone and everything in the hall, two voices rose furiously.

"Tweebs!"

"That's it! I don't care what the hell they are, they are going down! I'll grind them into..." Shego was a little halted in her outburst by Kim's parents walking past them back out into the kitchen, quietly chattering about their respective work.

Kim put a hand on Shego's shoulder and tried to explain that she herself threatened to kill the tweebs thrice a week if not more, and the parents simply got used to it and ignored ir. They figured the tweebs could take care of themselves. Shego tried a few times to continue her outburst, but found herself unable to do so, only producing an incoherent stuttering. Shego sighed at last and the girls both looked at Ron who by now had stood up, dusted himself off and pointed to the movie still in Kim's grasp for a few minutes. "So...are watching that or what?"

"Yeah, sure..."

* * *

"The next time you say 'yeah, sure', I'll feed you to Rufus!"

"It wasn't that bad, Shego..."

"Wasn't that...? Oh yes it was that bad, a five-hour documentary of the bloody idiots' life and then the fucking fast 'food' resturant and everything in there!"

"Well...I didn't really look at the movie until we got home..."

"You didn't look at the movie until we put it in the player, didn't you?"

"...yeah..."

Shego pinched the bridge of her nose over her glass of water. She was, or rather Ron was, lucky he had run home to watch the extra material on the DVD, or else Shego would have tried to kill him again. It had turned out to be a movie handpicked by Ron,and also ordered to the local video store by Ron as it was a documentary of the creator of Bueno Nacho's life and everything that had to do with the resturant. Shego shook her head to clear out the cobwebs and then stared at Kim for a few minutes. Needless to say, Kim was a little unnerved by it. Shego kept grinning. "Pumpkin, you know it's getting late and..." Kim got up from her place at the couch in the living room with a groan. "I know, we should get..."

"I hope you're not saying 'get ready for school and go home' because I was thinking of a more fun alternative."

"Like what?" Shego got up and placed the almost untouched glass of water on the coffee table and smirked.

"I still know a few fun places to be at this time of the day...I mean night...evening...whatever..."

"I don't know Shego, my parents are pretty strict with the curfew and all you know..."

Shego made a face. "Curfew? My dad's a freakin' priest, sort of...and he doesn't give me curfews! Especially not this early."

"Maybe it's cause you're older?"

"Correction; my parents have never given me any curfews. You see the two of us here? We're going out. Maybe get you some new friends and get you loosened up." And with those words Shego got up, grabbed Kim by the hand and yanked her out of the living room into the hall where she opened the front door and thrust Kim out into the night.

Kim muttered under her breath. "This is not gonna end well..."


	8. Chapter 7b

Chapter 7b

* * *

Not many people would have thought that touching a door handle would be harder than trusting a friend made the same day, but Kim knew that was the case, as she stood with her hand hovering just above the shiny brass, hesitating to release the torrent of reprimands her parents would unleash as she entered. Shego had long since departed, blurting out that they would meet the next day in school, effectively leaving Kim to fend for herself. Taking a deep breath she pushed the handle down and opened the door a crack.

Immediately, the hall was flooded with light, revealing the very infuriated Drs. Possible on the stairs.

Kim flinched, "…hi mom, dad…" she said softly, hoping to calm her parents, wanting them to do nothing but say they were worried about her and lead her to bed. No such luck though.

"Kimmie-cub, where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" Her father demanded, and before she could answer herself, her father continued with giving the time.

Here, her mother cut in with a stinging question, "You've been with that girl from before, haven't you?" Anne demanded from her daughter. Kim could do nothing but nod, earning her a stern look from both adults. If Kim hadn't been scolded for being out way past her curfew, it would have sounded ridiculous.

Anne Possible glared daggers at her daughter who stared at the ground, cheeks burning in shame, "We'll talk more about this in the morning, but one thing is clear now, Kimmie, you can consider yourself effectively grounded for the rest of the month." Kim sighed and nodded, kicking off her shoes dejectedly and walked straight to her room, where she started thinking about her new friend.

There would be many things to talk about with Shego tomorrow, she realized. But for now she needed her sleep, badly.

* * *

"Hey Pumpkin, how did it go last night, eh?" Shego asked Kim by the lockers. Kim looked up and glared at her.

"Fine, no thanks to you…" Shego leaned against a locker nearby and looked at Kim.

Shego frowned. "What happened last night then? Gimme all the juicy details Pumpkin."

Kim slammed the door to her locker shut and leaned her head against it. "My parents grounded me for a month…" She said, her voice being somewhere between dejected and infuriated, and Shego laughed shortly.

Kim glared at her. "And just what is so freakin' funny Shego?"

Shego laughed again. "The fact that you're clearly depressed just for being grounded a single month."

"Let's just get to class and stay clear of that Barkin guy." Kim grumbled and flung her backpack on her shoulder as Shego slapped her hand on the other shoulder.

"If you're worried about getting out on no more nights as last night, I'll bust you out." Kim just groaned and shook her head. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Kim was pondering, she was indeed pondering on a very deep question. Was she supposed to quit thinking altogether? Because up until now, all her thoughts had led up to her having huge problems. Kim glanced at the girl walking next to her, chatting away in a monologue about the latest stuff from Club Banana, and how she could kill for it. Never before had Kim wished for figures of speech being legally binding with such intensity as she did now. For at that moment, on the two girls' way to their class, they encountered no less than The Queens.

* * *

Here might be an appropriate moment to stop for a bit of thinking, what were really the odds for Kim and Shego to meet Bonnie and The Queens? After some quick calculations, the chances were approximately 1 in about 453, considering the fact that Bonnie had half of Kim's classes divided with the amount of soap operas Bonnie wanted to watch instead of going to school, carrying Bonnie's mother convincing Bonnie to go to school. Anyway, let's continue…

* * *

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Possible. We wanted to talk to you some more before you ran off yesterday. With her…" Bonnie sneered at Kim, who visibly flinched. She would have backed up and made her escape as quickly as possible, but Shego was kind of in her way. And Shego intended to be in Bonnie's way too it seemed.

Shego stepped forward and interrupted whatever Bonnie was gonna say, "Rockwaller, right? Not that I care, but you might wanna step out of my way." Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, but when she noticed the peculiar absence of the rest of the Queens, she kept her mouth shut, but she glared at Shego in an odd way.

Bonnie sneered at Kim, "You can't keep away from our talks forever, Possible." And then she stormed off, most likely to go to the bathroom and then saunter into class five minutes before it ended. Kim sighed, yet another glorious day at Middleton High. By the time Bonnie had left, Ron had caught up with them. Shego and the other two quickly entered the classroom and took their seats; they all knew it was going to be one long last year of High school.

The rest of the day's classes went by in a flash, Kim, Shego and Ron would enter class, fight their way through and then leave. This was repeated throughout the whole week, and then Kim would go home, Shego would go home to her place and work on an escape plan for Kim, and Ron would go to Bueno Nacho, then go home and watch his shows on the TV, alternating that with calling Kim every once in a while.

* * *

Come the first weekend of term, Shego had a plan, a plan her parents knew nothing of and wanted no part of. While they both were glad their daughter had gotten a friend that quickly, they knew to stay clear of their daughter's business. They were probably right, as Kim too wanted absolutely no part of it all. Shego didn't know that of course, and just did what she used to do; absolutely whatever the heck she wanted.

It was Friday night and Kim lay in her bed, reading through her chemistry book and finishing some homework, as she heard something tapping against her window. 'She can't be that serious…' Kim thought as she made her way over to the window, chemistry book forgotten on the bed. She made it to the window in time to see Shego flinging some more pebbles at her window. Then Shego climbed the tree outside Kim's window. Kim just stared in disbelief as the friend she had made not even a week ago attempted to break her out of her room.

Kim shook her head and opened the window. "Shego, what the hell are you doing?" She hissed quietly.

Shego laughed at Kim's choice of words, "So you're not all that goody-goody then? Lucky me. I'm breaking you out, Kim. You're like a fucking princess in an ivory tower here, you need to get out."

Kim sighed. "So you're my prince then?"

Shego made a face. "Now you're twisting the words way too much, let's just go."

"Do I have any say in this?"

Shego smirked. "None whatsoever, Princess."

"Great, just what I needed, another nickname…" Kim grumbled under her breath.

Shego pushed the window open enough to get inside and climbed through. She gave a small whistle,"I didn't think you'd listen to that kind of music." Shego pointed to some posters on the wall, the posters contained pictures on some rock and metal groups as well as some boy bands.

Kim glared at the boy bands. "Those are super glued to the wallpaper, courtesy of my brothers." She said as the jerked her thumb to the pearly white smile of a water-combed poster boy. "As far as those are concerned," Kim said, gesturing to the darker posters of weird rock bands, "they're good for venting anger."

To Kim's defence, one might add that once she trusted a person well enough, she gave them her best efforts in friendship, that's shown as Shego was a total stranger a week ago, and now she had about the same level of friendship as Ron, although not as much trust.

"You got any good go-out clothing, Princess?" Shego asked over her shoulder as she studied the shoulder-length hair of a metal-band vocalist. Kim looked at herself in her green tank top and blue jeans.

"These aren't good enough for the place we went last week?"

Shego made another face. "They were good enough the first time, now you have to make the impression you're good enough to stay. You know, the stray dog in your kitchen can't crap on the sofa if it wants food a second time." Kim huffed at the analogy, but kept her mouth shut.

Shego smirked and pointed to Kim's wardrobe. "Show me what you think is good enough then. Surprise me." Shego added the last part as she put her hands in front of her, giving Kim some mockery before said redhead opened her wardrobe and started picking out clothing.

It took nearly an hour, but in the end, Kim was dressed 'well enough' according to Shego, and they headed out on the tree branch. Kim actually smiled at the thought of going out against her parent's orders.

Shego smirked, 'At least I like the monster I created…'

* * *

A/N: I know it's longer, but not by far long enough. I'll let ya'll in on a thing. This is going too fast, I know it, but I want to get to certain points in this story, and once they all go to college (yes, I will keep this story that long, just because I won't update often enough, I love you guys that much.) it will slow down enough to make it enjoyable. I've got some big scenes at the end of their semester, but I'll try to drag the time 'til then out as much as possible.

A/N#2: I know it's a minority of girls that actually listen to metal, but I know that it's a great frustration reliever, believe me, I used to be bullied, and listening to songs with blood-splattering lyrics helped a lot. So I figured poor Kimmie to need something like that too, if not more, fairer and frailer sex and all that.

Cya guys soon, since it's summer, I'll be able to write much more often than before (maybe not, considering the rediscovery of an old school buddy who's all for the male-bonding-during-summer-thingy), anyway, thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 8

Kim's second night out at night went remarkably better than the first one. Instead of watching Shego drink way too much and then lead her to Kim's doorstep where she would disappear off to her own home, both the girls just wandered around, enjoying the tranquillity of Middleton in the small hours.

No one save themselves was out; the lights were off in every window as people slept. They were free to walk around as they saw fit, talking quietly to each other about everything and nothing as there was no traffic to deafen them. Kim just smiled for the most part, letting Shego do most of the talking; same as she left Shego do the drinking a week ago. The things Kim would want to talk about was mostly about Shego, where she came from, what her family was like, a few veiled questions about why she would hang out with Kim and so on.

They walked for a good three hours, turning back towards the suburban area where the Possibles lived as soon as Kim yawned, and then they helped each other up the tree and into Kim's bedroom where they kept talking for a while. Then Shego left, leaving Kim to catch a few hours of sleep.

* * *

One would think Kim would be exhausted the whole weekend, but as Shego saw it, the more Kim was out at night, the better. The odd thing was that it seemed to work. Kim made a new rhythm of her days and nights, and she needed less and less sleep it would seem. Come school days, Kim was as chipper as always to go (considering the Queens, Kim barely made it through the day, but still…) and returned home equally chipper.

Shego seemed untiring in her efforts to keep Kim out of the house as much as possible, creeping up the tree as soon as Kim's parents sent her to bed. Shego gave Kim a break a few days in a row, but they still spent a lot of time together during the night. If not for school, Ron might have become slightly put off or even jealous, but as he realised how badly he needed his sleep, he let sleeping dogs lie and just spent time with Kim during the day.

* * *

Kim was practically beaming at the end of the week as she realised she had worked everything out, well she and her friends. The very friends that sat with her this dreary Friday afternoon class, double physics with Bonnie, and worked with her on some tough problems. 'What a ball', Kim thought with a grimace as she glared at Bonnie. Friends…Kim still found it hard to believe that she had more than one friend again.

* * *

It had been her and Ron since pre-school, and a few years back, Monique had joined them. Only for a short time though, as her fashion-sense landed her in the Queens. Now Shego had dropped in like a glow stick and lit up the darkness. Kim flinched at the analogy and refocused on her classes.

* * *

Shego leaned over and hissed almost loud enough for the teacher to hear. "Psst…Kimmie, same time and place as last Friday?"

Kim sighed. "I don't know, my parents haven't found us out yet, I think our luck is running out." She gritted her teeth in frustration, both at her predicament at home, and at a problem in the text book. Ron had given up a long time ago, claiming he'd study for the tests and nothing more and fallen asleep on the desk. Shego had quickly donned the blonde boy with some bows she had in her school bag and spent some minutes snickering.

Shego nudged Kim in the side with her elbow. "Come on, we won't get caught…your parents think you're miss goody-two-shoes and doesn't even check your room at night. Let's go."

Kim repeated her sigh and relented. It was easier that way.

* * *

When Kim thought about it, she had been pretty depressed until Shego came along. Despite Ron's attempts to cheer her up, she kept to herself in school and privately. She had actually been deep in thought these last few years, thinking of what she possibly could accomplish in her life. She had reached painfully few conclusions and realised that to most of the world, it mightn't matter whether she lived or died. She hadn't thought of ending her life, but she had reached a point where she realised she simply wouldn't care if she was mortally hurt or sick. If she died, her family and friend would be sad for a while, but that would be it.

* * *

Kim was roused from her thoughts as Shego stopped after dragging both of them to the same place as before.

Shego pushed Kim through the door. "Come on Kimmie, get in there. And this time, you're more social than last time." Kim tried to sputter an excuse, but Shego would have none of it. She shoved Kim down at a table and went over to some people near the shabby bar. She returned a few tankards.

Shego sat down with a smile that made Kim shudder slightly. "Bottoms up Princess." Shego said as she downed her tankard. Kim sighed and glared at the liquid in front of her and took a few sips. She almost spat it right out. Almost being the key word. Instead, she just let it dribble down her chin until she swallowed it and wiped her arm over her mouth.

She glared at Shego. "You most definitely said you'd get me something better than last time." Shego smirked. "You didn't drink anything last time, and in my opinion, beer's better than stale air." The barkeep murmured under his breath that 'his bar had no stale air…'

* * *

"So what's your name then, eh?"

"Eh, what?" Kim jerked up and looked wild-eyed at the newcomer who'd sat down next to Shego. The new girl was clad in some roughed-up clothes with a few safety-pins on them, just as roughed-up shoes and had dyed hair to go with the ragged punk-look. Shego glared at the new girl, then reached over and punched her on the arm.

"What the hell's that for?!"

"Didn't your mom teach you manners, Wendy?"

"She taught me not to spit on the floor, that's about it. And don't you act like you don't know it!"

Shego waved the comment off. "As you might've noticed, Pumpkin, this here's Wendy, she's sort of a friend of mine. I actually met her the night before I met you."

Kim glared down her now empty mug and then at the new girl. "I'm Kim, but Shego over there," Kim jerked a thumb at Shego. "doesn't get it, so she just keeps calling me weird names."

Wendy leaned forward, deliberately putting her elbow in Shego's side. "Like what?"

"Pumpkin, Kimmie, Princess…give her a minute, she'll give me a new one. Speaking of new ones…" Kim said, glaring once again down the empty mug, obviously miffed about the lack of contents.

Shego huffed and crossed her arms. "…I'll call ya grumpy then…"

"Whazzat?"

"Nothing, Princess, lemme get you another drink."

"Okay!" Kim exclaimed, sticking out her hand with the mug, grinning madly.

On her way to the bar, Shego whispered to Wendy. "Just one beer and she's like this…last time she drinks I tell ya…"

Wendy smirked. "Let her enjoy herself, it can't be more than her dozenth time out, right?"

Shego gave a short, gruff laugh. "Second one actually."

Wendy groaned. "I'll keep an eye out then."

* * *

"Why's your hair that colour?"

"What?" Wendy looked at Kim who pointed at her hair.

"You know, the hair on your head, why's it green?"

"To annoy my parents." Wendy said shortly.

"Why?" Wendy could have strangled Kim right there and then, but that really wasn't the way you took care of your friends' friends.

Kim seemed to have switched mindset though, as her next question caught Wendy quite off guard. "Wanna be friends?"

"What?" Wendy answered with a face.

"Thought so…Shego's the first friend I've made in years, you know…don't worry, I'm not mad…" Wendy looked at the rather tipsy girl in front of her. She was about to ask more about Kim's lack of friends as Shego arrived with a few more tankards.

"Drink up, Princess; hopefully you're funnier drunk than you are when you're just tipsy."

Kim needed no more persuasion. "Okay!" She merrily exclaimed as she downed the mug. Shego mirrored her and took another off the plate she brought them all on.

She glanced at Wendy. "Dig in, sort of…" Wendy thanked and did just that.

* * *

It was a happy trio of girls that left the shady, minor-allowing bar in the small hours.

"So…Kihmimimie…what're you'r folks like?" Wendy slurred out.

Kim matched her slurring with an explanation. "Real hard-assches you know, schmart onesh toohoho…rocket schientisht and brain shurgent, you know…and I gotta…you know…small and narrow…" Shego just looked straight ahead with a blank look, though not as drunk as her buddies, she had her share of alcohol in the bloodstream, and she was willing to show it.

She asked Kim a question. "Kimmieee…"

Kim looked at her. "What, Schego..?"

"Do you trusht me?"

"Shure…whatever…"

"No, really…" Shego seemed to sober up enough to get another question out.

"I mean…you barely know me, yet here you are with one of my other friends…you shure you don't feel presshurred by me?"

Kim stared a little at Shego with slightly unfocused eyes. They had stopped at some point, and Wendy seemed content just swaying in one spot, humming softly.

"Waddaya mean? I'm happy to have a friend…I really am…I love you guys you know!" The last part was exclaimed with Kim flinging her arms up. That left her stumbling into Shego, who was slightly sober and thus prevented a nasty fall. It didn't prevent Kim from speaking her mind though.

"Your hair smells nice…" Shego raised an eyebrow, but she lowered both of her eyebrows as Kim said with a higher-than-necessary voice; "I have to go home!"

"Are you shure you're fine?" Wendy asked as they stood below the tree next to Kim's window. Said tree had previously declined Kim access to her window, and Kim had fallen to the ground. She now stood up, rubbing her head and glaring at the tree.

"I'm fine…jusht come by tomorrow night, both of ya….and I'll be perfect. Now scoot, ladies…" Kim then promptly leapt up the tree like a cat and this time succeeded in entering her room. It all had been done soundlessly and whispering.

Kim Smiled. ' Mission success…'

As Shego walked away from Kim's home with Wendy, she smiled.

' Mission success…'

Wendy snored and muttered something as she was led by Shego, sleepwalking through town.

' Mission Success…' Shego stopped a second and stared at her other new-found friend.

' Okay…that's just creepy, girl…'


	10. Chapter 9

The following Monday morning, a Monday that would lead to a rather hectic week began with a chain of events that seemed like usual to Ron Stoppable. He would get up at "the worst possible hour", go to school, avoid Barkin as much as possible throughout the day, wait for Kim by her locker and go with her to their classes before enjoying a Bueno Nacho-meal.

'Then again…' Ron thought glumly as he leaned against the cool metal of the lockers, waiting impatiently for Kim.

'She's been kind of weird lately…' Ron absentmindedly petted Rufus on the head as said rodent poked its head out of Ron's pocket and yawned.

"It's okay buddy, Kim's just late…for once…" Ron assured his buddy who returned to his pocket with no questions and another yawn.

'And hung over…for once' he added as he saw Kim enter the school, stagger to her locker and fumble with her keys.

Kim finally got the keys into the hole and opened her locker, getting rewarded with a book falling on her head. She turned to Ron and grinned apologetically as she picked it up.

"Morning Ron…sorry, it's been kind of a hard weekend…"

"I figured…Shego not with ya?" Ron asked her with a thumb pointing at the absence of Shego.

Kim blinked and looked around. "She'll be here before class, no big."

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, but I think something's big KP, not her, but you. Look at you." He gestured to Kims' frazzled hair and wrinkled clothes, the papers sticking out all directions through her backpack.

"You're up all night drinking with Shego and that other one at some shady hang-out. It's just not like you."

Kim frowned and shook her head. "Then what is like me, Ron? Getting picked at? Having no friends but you and Rufus?" It sounded like it wanted to come out as a ranting shriek, but Kims' head argued against shouting. This was really lucky, because just two hallways away the Queens hung by their lockers and would have heard her otherwise.

Ron sighed again and ran his hand, the left one this time, through his hair and looked down at the floor. A bit of mud glared at him from the floor and he looked up at Kim. "No…I guess not, I'm sorry KP."

Kims' face softened considerably and she closed her locker after pulling out her physics book. She leaned against it next to Ron and sighed. "I'm sorry too, Ron, I shouldn't have chewed you out like that."

"It's cool."

"No, it's not!" Shego came through the school doors holding her head and glaring at everything. She not so much leaned against as slammed into the locker between Ron and Kim.

"Yo guys, and as I said, whatever it is, it's not okay. I'm hung over as hell, Kim should be too, and I just dropped an essay in the gutters. Oh, and Wendy wants to meet you Ron."

Ron frowned. "I get your point, but why should KP be hung over? And who's Wendy?"

Shego shot him a tired look. "What do you think she's been doing with who this weekend?"

"I dunno, I just hoped that maybe you all should take some time off from that, you know. Just hang out without the booze."

Shego started up with a snide remark dangling on the tip of her tongue. "Oh yeah, that sounds just…"

"Great, right Shego? We don't need to go out every weekend, we should you know…maybe lie low…" Kim finished with what almost sounded like a plea.

Shego sighed. "Fine…I guess I sorta forgot that you're new at this. We'll wait so you run under your parents' radar until the grounding's off."

Both Ron and Kim got a little brighter, and Shego muttered about energetic kids as they trudged on to their first class for the day.

* * *

As Shego's last class before lunch rang out, she clutched her head and gritted her teeth. The shrill bell made her grimace and curse under her breath. It clearly wasn't the best medicine for a hung over head. She could not believe her bad luck. Not one person had an aspirin that day. What were the odds of that happening at a high school? Didn't anyone drink here? And of course, she had the class she had written that essay for right after lunch.

' Let's see, shall we?' Shego thought to herself, ' I went to school hung over, late because of my fucking alarm, dropped the freaking essay in the gutter after being chased by a stray dog, and lemme guess…I have to turn the essay in after lunch?! Of-freaking-course I have to!' Shego was almost screaming to her own throbbing head now, and she hardly noticed how she went to her locker, then survived a close encounter with the lunch and suddenly was being questioned by her teacher exactly ' Why miss Fredericks did not have any essay to turn in?'. Shego muttered curses under her breath long enough for her teacher to catch on to it and give her extra much homework, despite Kim and Ron siding with Shego. Shego was no happy camper come school-end. It was gonna get hard to keep under the pain-in-the-ass principals' radar. The only positive thing was that Bonnie left them mostly alone nowadays.

* * *

A pattern soon presented itself to Shego; between ignoring Bonnie and her nagging teachers at the same time as lying low before the principal, Shego held the word she had semi-given Ron and Kim and kept away from the bars. She also tried to keep Wendy away from the bars, but Wendy had to find out for herself why drinking alone was boring.

It was getting harder and harder to keep away from the bar at night, just hanging around or simply studying together was killing Shego. Not to talk about Wendy, who at first had gone drinking alone, then joined them to study on her own in their company despite her hate of schooling. Wendy was apparently 21 years old, and a textbook-example of a rebellious adolescent complete with the dyed hair and ragged clothing. She went to a university in Go city, something that always made Shego focus on her books as soon as it came up. At Kim's question as to why a school-hating person went to one of the best universities in the states Wendy answered that she was too irresponsible to handle her own flat and job and just leeched off her folks as long as possible.

Speaking of something else that was "as long as possible"; the month of grounding went by surprisingly quick at that pace, and when Kim was told by her parents she was no longer a prisoner in her home, she was naturally overjoyed and told everyone. Well…all three of them. Ron was about as happy as Kim ("Booya!"), Wendy cheered so high Kim had to cover her ears and Shego was…well, she was Shego.

* * *

"What the hell are you so happy about, eh?"

"Guess what Shego?"

"Huh?"

"Guess what I'm happy about, Shego!"

"Fine…You've got a pet, Kimmie?"

"No."

"A car?" Shego sounded very hopeful and looked up.

"No."

"Oh…then I give up…" Shego went back to filing her nails.

"I'm not grounded anymore!"

"Oh…well…good for you, whoope-de-frickin-do Pumpkin…"

* * *

But now, as she sat in the same bar she and Shego had come to call "The usual spot", Kim wondered if Shego was trying to celebrate the un-grounding despite her obvious lack of interest before. She was drinking enough for a celebration party anyway, as was Wendy, who swung a glass in one hand and draped the other around Kims' neck, cheering until she got hoarse, at which point she would drink some more and keep cheering.

Kim sighed and put her glass down. "Shego, what are we doing here anyway?"

Shego blinked over the rim of her own glass and put it down. "What the hell do you mean? We're getting as drunk as we can, Princess. And now that it isn't medieval-week we have regular glasses instead of the fucking tankards with splinters and rust. Two points for celebrating, eh Wendy?" A loud burp and cheer rose up.

"Why?" Kim wasn't letting it go.

"Why not?" Wendy drank again to Shego's answer and went back to the cheering, a bit drowsier than before, but still cheering.

"Shouldn't we lie low?"

"The grounding's off, you're free. Give them hell a few times; they'll give up reining you in after maybe the fifth grounding." Wendy had by this point lost interest in the both of them and was not inspecting the cracks in her glass.

"I don't know…" Kim crossed her arms best she could with Wendy draped halfway over her and frowned.

Shego sighed brutally high, waking a fellow next to them who charmed them with a loud belch. "Fine, tomorrow, ordinary, dull night. Okay?"

Kim beamed and nodded at that. "Smashing!" Wendy took that as a cue and fell asleep, nuzzling into Kim's neck and leaving the glass to dribble some foam on the table.

Only a few minutes after that, much to Shego's still hurting heads' contempt, Kim spoke up again. "We'll get to work a bit on my parents about you too."

"Why?"

"They just don't like you, that's all." Kim stated this with a face set in stone as she took a swig from her glass. Her tone of voice might as well have explained the use of a keychain as well as stating the presence of aliens. It was dead neutral. Shego stared, shuddered and kicked Wendy on the shin, waking her.

She showed no signs of being drunk or tired though, as she bounced up and started shadowboxing with Shego. After a few seconds of getting hushed at by the bartender, she settled down next to Kim again. And they went back to silent drinking.

Wendy spoke up for the first time in about half an hour. "That's sneaky," she didn't slur, but she did let her eyes roll a bit before fixing them on Shego. "If her folks see us playing monololopy and shipping tea, they might get off her back awhile." Wendy did slur a little this time, and she fell asleep sitting up, tilted, and then let her head make a 'clonk'-ing sound as it struck the solid oak table. She started snoring loudly.

Kim frowned. "Us?" she said, clearly referring to Wendy's earlier statement.

Shego took another swig from her glass. "You're friends, can't you see? She likes you. I met her before I met you, and thankfully, she's not hanging on me like that. Might be the beer, might be her, I don't know." She took in a few extra gallons of air with her beer and leaned back, letting Kim digest her words.

* * *

Shego guessed her words had made some sort of sense, as Kim was grinning very much as they left for their respective homes that night. Wendy was nursing a huge bruise on her forehead and switched between regular English and horrible cursing with stunning proficiency. Several of the oaths regarded the table, the bar and the following morning.

Shego just mentally kicked herself. She was dead drunk and dreaded how her hang over the following morning would cope with the unfinished homework.

Kim would no doubt be hung over, still energetic and dodging a million questions an hour from teachers and her parents as to why she was so tired and ruffled in the mornings but still managed her homework. At this hour, however, Kim would not care about the matter if it so would present itself to her in the shape of a baseball bat to the back of her skull.

Because she had another friend.

A weird friend, but still a friend in at least some sense of the word.

Suddenly said friend, namely Wendy, who walked a few steps ahead of the two others, stopped and held out her hands.

She turned around dangerously fast, and whispered as not to disturb anyone sleeping nearby. Seeing as they were standing in the middle of the road, Kim thought that was unnecessary. "Do you guys get what this means?"

Shego and Kim, who clearly didn't even get who the hell they were themselves just looked at her funnily and straightened their backs in attention.

"Of course!"

"Crystal!"

Wendy groaned, ignored their answers and went on at a painful speed, this time in a normal volume. "This means we'll have to go, 'yes please Mrs. Possible, no thank you Mr. Possible' and play checkers, sipping tea and eating crumpets!"

Kim glared at her. "They're scientists, not British."

"Thank the gods for small hatchets." Wendy breathed and ran a few fingers through her short green hair. The tips, Kim noticed, were now a bright purple. It clashed horribly. As did Wendy's sense of humor and home-made expressions.

Wendy did not care what Kim thought about her hair, she didn't give a rats' ass about what her own parents thought about it, she just went on talking, using her own vocabulary wherever it fit. "I don't know how much more of that canned goose I can take."

"We haven't even started yet." Shego pointed out dryly. She was getting bored. And truth to be told, Kim looked around and found that she was too. After all, standing in an intersection at 2 am was a bit dull even if you were with Wendy. Kim was having a ball watching a very drunk Wendy break down and ramble about something that wouldn't happen for at least a few days, Shego was getting close to feeding the sidewalk to Wendy just to shut her up and the houses close to the road lighting up with angry people.

Kim cut Wendy off in mid-speech. "Maybe we should take this after school tomorrow."

Shego crossed her arms, huffed an affirmative answer and started walking again. Wendy did not let her face show anything but sleepiness. Which was about the only thing Wendy could think of before turning to walk with Shego. Kim walked slowly after them, still toying with the thought of having another friend.

She had another friend. A raggedly clothed, green-and-purple haired, hilarious drunk named Wendy. She was still another friend, whatever her parents would say about her.

* * *

As it turned out, both Wendy and Kim had rather similar thoughts of what would happen the following afternoon. The three of them met outside the bar, but didn't enter. They wolfed down a pair of aspirins each and went to pick up Ron at Bueno Nacho. Ron was a bit nervous about Shego and of course Wendy, but Kim's reassuring, Shego's glare and Wendy's smile told him that he should go with them.

It was rather chilly as the quartet walked into the hall of the Possible residence and met the Drs. Possible' stares. Shego was on thin ice from keeping Kim out all that night when she had been grounded, and Wendy looked like the only thing the two generations could do was to clash. Ron, who felt an awkward moment of epic proportions would ensue, tried to leave. He was halted by three hands yanking him back by the collar.

Kim broke the silence. "Mom, dad, this is…Shego, you've met her." Shego was run over by frosty glares. "And this is Wendy, we met about the same time as Shego and I met." A pair of glares almost as frosty as the ones Shego got was running over Wendy's small frame, stopping extra long at the violet tips of the green hair.

Wendy calmed them excellently though. "Pleased to meet you Drs. Possible, Kimmie's spoken very highly of you. I understand you're a rocket scientist," she turned to Kim's father, "and you're a brain surgeon, wow…You gotta be really smart for that…"

It all went rather well, Kim thought. No one had been able to calm her folks that quickly. Apparently, flattering _did _get you anywhere. "What does it feel like to be smart?"

'It had been too good to be true then.' Kim thought as Shego groaned and put her face in her hands.

Shego soon enough recovered and tried to save what she thought she could. "Good day, I think I know why you're pissed at me, and I just wanted to say…" Shego glanced at Kim who had her eyes closed and silently prayed 'don't insult them, don't insult them…' and Shego gritted her teeth and bit back the 'it's her own bloody life'-remark she had been dying to say. Instead she continued as if she had planned the following lines all week.

"I just wanted to say that I am…sorry, and won't ever put your daughter at risk again." Okay, maybe half a week then.

But Kim's parents softened up a bit anyway, gave a pair of curt nods and went into the kitchen to grab a few cups of coffee. Shego gritted her teeth as hard as she could, and was close to serious injury when they went into the living room to fetch a few board games to set up.

* * *

They ended up doing a mix between what Wendy said the night before and Shego's worst nightmare, something that went moderately well with Ron and Kim, but left Wendy with scars for life and Shego with an 'urge to kill' as she put it over and over again.

But it did calm Kim's parents down a little bit, because they actually brought some drinks and cookies for the foursome with a few smiles.

As the clock wandered closer to Kim's curfew, three people went to their homes after being waved off by the door by Kim. Kim asked them all to come again, Shego mouthed a 'bite me', Wendy reeled from the suggested rematch in monopoly and Ron promised to be back. Shego and Wendy started walking a bit and then separated after saying their goodnights and looking at Ron's scooter rolling by at snails pace.

Kim let out a breath she had been working on since early that morning and went to bed after bidding her parents a good night. The atmosphere had improved drastically the hours they had been seen playing board games and eating cookies.

Things were looking up for Kim Possible.

That was something Bonnie Rockwaller would detest to know, and love to do something about…


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Copyrighted material belonging to Disney and Bob Marley, the only thing belonging to me is the storyline and a few original characters.

* * *

A few days rolled by, hastened by humor, alcohol in small amounts and games. Kim's parents seemed to accept Shego and Wendy more than when they first saw each other, and even if it wasn't that much of a change, it was welcome.

"I tell ya, I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Oh come on, it isn't that hard."

"We're drinking tea and playing board games if we're not studying. This is not how I imagined I would spend my old days."

"Wendy, you're what? Twenty-ish? You're not old, and this isn't how you're gonna spend all your days."

"But we are spending all our days like this. I mean, the others must feel some sort of pressure."

"Kimmie can take any pressure, and if she can, so can that mole-rat carrying buffoon. End of discussion, Wendy."

Any normal day, that conversation would soon be forgotten and filed away, never to be brought up again. But as Shego loves to think; 'then again'…

Shego was busy changing her biological clock all the time, considering her being out all night partying for the past few years, the past month-and-something with Kim. And then all of a sudden having to be little Miss Fredericks, perfect in every freaking way, seriously fucked her internal clockwork up as she went to Kim's house and played or something and then went home where the only thing she could do was to go to bed. This was the thing that fucked up her clockwork. Usually, it was dealt with by applying the infamous head-meets-table exercise.

Anyway, Shego was suffering from her own bar-jetlag and kept replaying the past nights' conversation in her head as she observed Kim in their chemistry class.

'Pressure, eh?' Shego pondered, almost aloud. She sat up straighter in her chair and shook the hand she'd been resting her chin on. She had to make up her mind on something, and that something could be big. It could seriously have something of an impact Shego believed.

She never got the hang of what this something was, but it did make an impact. One that would change the quartets lives.

* * *

The bell tolled and the children and nigh-adults left the building in different levels of disarray and chaos and Shego led a very confused Kim to the bench they had been talking to each other on after the first day of school, leaving Ron to first look around to get a bearing on where they'd gone and then following.

"Sit, Kimmie."

"What's this about, Shego?"

Shego calmly but firmly placed her hands on Kim's shoulders and pushed her down. "Sit. There, now we can talk."

Ron caught up and sat down, looking rather puzzled at Shego. "What about?" He asked and got pushed down in the same manner as Kim.

Shego crossed her arms and glared dejectedly at the ground. "I want you guys to be brutally honest with me. I mean seriously brutally honest." She looked at Ron. "Steel-Toe-brutally honest." Ron swallowed hard at the mentioning of his wrestling-hero and gave Shego his full attention.

Kim leaned back and crossed her arms too, though she didn't glare at the ground like Shego. "Alright, what's this about now Shego?"

Shego sighed. "I need you guys to tell me what you feel about hanging out with me and Wendy."

Ron joined Kim in leaning back and crossing his arms, and in a weird maturity burst he sounded almost normal in asking; "Did the Queens say something to you? 'cause in that case you shouldn't listen to them at all."

Kim nodded and put in her few cents, "That's right, you shouldn't."

Shego frowned. "That's not it guys." She drew in a deep breath and continued. "I need to know if you feel forced to hang out with me and Wendy."

"Shego, you know it's…" Kim started, but Shego cut her off.

"How about you, Ron? Do you do stuff with us 'cause you feel forced?" Seeing the confusion and contemplating in her new friends' eyes, she somewhat felt that maybe Wendy had been right. There was some pressure. And it was her who put it there. Shego frowned. She suddenly didn't know how to feel. The biggest part of her wanted to flip it off with a shrug and drop anyone who couldn't keep up with her. But the new part of her kept wondering if maybe she should take it easy.

'That 's it! Kim should be able to handle this, right?' Shego realized, and for a moment, she almost saw herself looking at Kim differently, and she thought Kim looked at her differently. For a moment, it looked like instead of Shego, there stood a Bonnie, mocking Kim with a forced "friendship" like so many bullies before had done.

"…go…Shego! Hey, you kinda zoned out there, you okay buddy?"

"What? Oh, crap."

"What was it that you were going to say?" Kim asked, trying to bring around and back into what they were talking about.

Shego sighed and ran a hand through her long, raven hair. "Listen, this is what we'll do, we'll all go to our separate homes, I'll call Wendy and tell her this too, and once you're there, make yourself comfortable and please think about this for a few days. I need you to think of how you feel around me." Shego almost begged on her knees by that point, and both Ron and Kim could see the need in her eyes as she asked this.

Kim sighed and mimicked Shego's gesture of running a hand through her hair. "Alright Shego, I'll do this, but then I'll be wanting some answers."

"What she said." Ron quipped in and Rufus nodded.

Shego smiled wryly and agreed to the deal. She was going to need to do some serious explaining in a few days.

* * *

"You say you did what?!"

"Wendy, shut up, you're shrieking again."

"I don't really care about just that right now, what the hell are you on girl?"

Shego threw her hands up, "I'm not on anything that you're not on, just listen to me dammit!", and proceeded to whack Wendy over the head.

"Ow! What the hell girl!" Wendy rubbed her head where she had been hit and glared at Shego. As Shego raised her hands again, Wendy frantically waved her own arms for shields and yelled back at Shego. "Okay, okay, just tell me where this farce is going. Why did you tell them to think about hanging out with you? I don't know about them, but to me it sounds rather ungrateful and like you don't want them to like you."

With a sigh, Shego sat down on what passed as a couch in Wendy's room. The couch was lumpy, but Wendy claimed that if you found the right lumps, it was heavenly.

Shego doubted that. "Look. I've known you for a while, right?" Wendy nodded and Shego continued. "It's different with Kim and Ron, you know."

"Duh." Wendy was quickly losing sight of where this was going.

"Let me finish, I've known you longer than them, and yet I hang out with them more than you. Doesn't that bother you?"

Wendy shrugged. "Not really, I got lots of homework nowadays, so I can't hang out with you guys much anyway."

"Just think about this, please."

"Alright, dammit, whatever makes you stop hitting me, Shego."

"I don't hit you that much."

"Yes you do."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Shut up."

* * *

Contrary to what Wendy claimed, Kim was not feeling like Shego pushed any of them away. She sat on her bed, back to the headboard with a pillow for comfort and thought on what Shego had said, and how she had looked when she said it.

'She almost begged us to do this…least I can do is try.' She leaned her head back to rest against the wall and, closing her eyes, began to hum softly to one of the ballads she put on her CD player.

* * *

Ron did almost the same at his house, even though he sat in his tree house and ate nachos with Rufus instead of sitting in his room listening to music.

Almost immediately after getting up there with enough food for a month, Ron began to brainstorm with Rufus. "You know, maybe she's a spy for the teachers." Rufus shook his head after a minute of thinking. "I mean, maybe she's risking her life telling Kim to think about this." Rufus scribbled down a note on an empty packet of Diablo Sauce. Ron read it out loud. "No sense. Makes sense, Rufus…then maybe she's an alien! And she's fallen in love with one of us and tries to warn us!" Rufus cradled his head in his paws and searched for another Diablo Sauce packet to write on.

* * *

Kim was more down to Earth with her thoughts. But she felt like she gained no ground thinking about it anyway. 'Maybe…she's just worried about us cramping her down…? No, Shego would be more vocal if that was the case. It's something subtle she can't say loud probably…something that might scare us away from her…as if we'd be…maybe she's playing for the other team so to speak…No, Wendy would have blown it out of proportion by now.' Kim was quickly developing a headache, and decided to call it a day. Tomorrow was a tough day after all. Kim sighed, turned off the CD player and glanced at the clock. She had been brainstorming for four hours and was dead tired. She undressed as quickly as she could, turned off the lights and went to bed. She sighed and pulled the covers over her head. She really, really didn't want to go to gym class with Bonnie tomorrow. It was going to be a trial, and she had the growing feeling in her stomach that something would go incredibly wrong.

* * *

Ron had passed out in his tree house with a half eaten nacho on his forehead and Rufus across his stomach. He would wake up in the morning and be late for school, making the hugest difference the following morning.

* * *

Shego and Wendy had played a drinking game, during whish Shego had clicked away a message on her cell phone and then passed out. A few blinking words faded as Shego's thumb fell on the DELETE button in her sleep.

'Dont botger with gyn tomorow, Il wait at the usal spot. want to drink with you tree…'

A smiley marked the end of the message as it was the last symbol to fade from the screen.

MESSAGE NOT SENT…


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Copyrighted material belonging to Disney and Bob Marley, the only thing belonging to me is the storyline and a few original characters.

* * *

The temperature in the air that morning more annoyed the students of Middleton High than anything else. An entire year of students stood yawning in the morning dew as the morning was nowhere as warm as summer had been, and offered absolutely no comfort. However it was not nearly cold enough to wake up the drowsy students, who were shivering close to each other, trying not to kick up freshly-cut wet grass on each other.

Everyone wasn't huddling closer to someone. The Queens for instance showed no signs of participating in anything but cheerleading, kicking grass and shooting off some snide remarks. Kim had no one there to huddle close to, and of course the gym teacher was late. Story of her life, yet again.

Kim had no idea where Ron or Shego were, Wendy was not even going to Middleton High, so no luck there. She sighed and rubbed her arms, ignoring the pointed remarks from the Queens and the pitying looks from the others, she was focusing on not breaking down once the class started and the real hell began.

A few minutes later, a not as happy and perky voice as usual rang out over the grassy field where the students were assembled.

"Alright everyone, let's get started!" Kim winced and braced herself as Barkin apparently substituted for the regular gym teacher again. She really should have skipped class today. Apparently her friends had realized that was the smart thing to do. Too bad she didn't.

* * *

Ron had realized nothing as he woke up in his tree house about two hours after Kim woke up in her bed, and an hour after the gym class started and Barkin cursed all the absent students thoroughly.

He bolted up, banged his head on a branch poking in through a hole in the wall and quickly decided it wasn't his day to go to gym class. Born a slacker, staying a slacker. It wasn't the best way he could put his motto, but that was the essence of it. He figured it worked well enough as he ate a huge breakfast and played some videogames until it was time to go to the classes after gym. He would have made it if he hadn't been too late for another, more important thing.

* * *

Shego came to roughly the same time as Ron hit his head, and she was not in any mood to realize anything, feeling not nearly as well as he did. She was lying under Wendy, who in Shego's opinion was rather heavy, and they both were drenched in liquor of varying labels. She heaved Wendy away from her and was rather satisfied as Wendy flicked her hand around in her sleep and managed to bring down a bottle from the table on top of her head, ensuring everyone present that this girl was out for another few minutes.

Shego shook her head with as big a smile as her hung over head would allow and staggered to the bathroom and hoped to not get caught by Wendy's parents. That had happened a few times before, and the three first times they had to convince her parents that they were not lovers and no, they hadn't "gotten it on" the night before.

After a refreshing shower, Shego was almost human. She jumpstarted the water boiler and made some coffee. She was a little bit more alive after three black cups with a few aspirins. At that point Shego glanced at her cell phone that lay next to Wendy. The clock read 9:23 and she was officially 1 hour 23 minutes late for gym class. Luckily, she had decided to start skipping certain classes again, and had told Kim that yesterday and hopefully the redhead would get the hint and do the same.

Shego paused to think a few seconds, then frowned and cursed everyone ever named Murphy just in case and walked over to her phone to make 100 sure she really had sent that message. She clicked up the "sent messages"-screen and read through the few there were. Even if she couldn't remember the wording, she knew she should have sent a message to Kim telling her that she was gonna skip class.

Said message from last night wasn't there. This was bad, according to Shego.

"Wendy! Dammit, wake up you lazy bum, you're late for your…" Shego glanced at the timetable pinned to the wall, "biological chemistry class! Get up!" She punctuated the last few words with a kick to Wendy's rear end, which brought her a response among the lines of "bugger off…" Shego repeated her last kick and finally got Wendy up and off the floor.

Wendy got up and sat on the couch where she was handed a cup of coffee and could frown at Shego who was sitting on the small table in front of the sofa, scowling.

Wendy was clearly annoyed at being woken up. "Shego…If you look at the correct day and class here," Wendy jabbed a finger at the timetable behind her, "then it clearly states that I have advanced algebra in half a… Shit!"

* * *

Kim was in the literal hell of school shared by chubby kids, smart kids or the socially awkward kids. She had just been playing dodge-ball alone against the Queens personal meat-headed, football playing boyfriends and she was absolutely exhausted from the whole dodging part. Rather fed up with the entire school that day, she was seriously thinking about skipping her next class when Barkin announced that they could finish a few minutes earlier.

She showered and dressed quickly and rushed out of the changing rooms just before the Queens entered. She had barely escaped another small hell. She started walking through town towards the school, annoyed at the ridiculous idea to move all gym classes in the summer half of the year to the grass field across town.

She never paid any attention to the group of girls following her, looking around to make sure no one was around.

* * *

Ron glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed, shut off the gaming console and picked up his backpack from the floor. Walking out the front door he called out a "goodbye" to his parents and locked the door behind him before starting to walk to school, leaving Rufus to sleep in his pocket.

* * *

Shego glanced at the clock on her phone and sighed as well, she put down her half-empty coffee cup and walked out the front door, flipping a "see you later" to Wendy, who still was rushing around trying to find a pencil to bring to class, and a borderline rude gesture to Wendy's parents who sat at the kitchen table ignoring their daughter and her friend.

* * *

Kim had by now discovered that the Queens were following her, and she was pretty nervous as she noticed that the streets were very much empty by now. The Queens started quickening the pace little by little, and Kim felt that she would soon be like a deer in the headlights of that truck she had imagined about at the start of the school year. To Kim, those days felt painfully distant, like they came, went and never would come back. Those days when she and Ron had made two new friends.

'If only Shego or Ron was here…' Kim thought, but this wasn't exactly a movie where everyone is at the right place at the right time.

This was proven to be absolutely right in about five minutes after Kim started cutting into side streets that looked like short cuts.

* * *

Ron whistled a small tune as he walked to school, not really bothering with tying his shoelace, holding a correct note or even making sure he was on time. He was busy thinking about what Shego had told them to think about yesterday when he was pretty sure he saw a certain redhead rush out from an alley a block ahead of him. He got as sure as he could be when the distance shrunk and a group of girls rushed out after Kim. Ron looked around, there were no other people around, the girls were on the other side of the street, and he saw Shego closing in on the group, just from the other side of the road. This was turning into a messy morning indeed.

* * *

_A few minutes before…_

"Shit!"

"Now, now Possible such language is inappropriate, right girls?" The group of girls behind Bonnie giggled and started closing in on Kim.

"Maybe we should give her a lesson in lingistivistics, or what do you say girls?" Kim didn't bother correcting Bonnie, she was pretty sure she could outrun them if she could find an opening by playing along. Keywords here being "pretty sure she could".

"And now that the green-skinned freak isn't here to interrupt the class, maybe we could get something done."

One of the other girls tapped her chin with her finger and pondered aloud. "Why isn't she here really? Shego usually hangs around this one…"

Bonnie almost growled at the girl, but restrained herself. "Don't fucking say her name I said!"

Kim couldn't really help herself and asked what had popped up in her mind. "Why do you hate her so much?"

Bonnie smiled a little too sweetly. "I knew there was something the bitch had left out. You see, _pumpkin_, this Shego isn't really that reliable. Maybe you should stick with the retard and the rat, because your dear little Shego is really…"

_Back to the present…_

Shego started running the second she saw the Queens, cursing Bonnie's name as she sped around the corner and saw what she really didn't want to see.

The Queens were standing in a loose semi-circle around Kim, who was staring hollowly at Shego, and Bonnie smirked triumphantly at them both.

'No way, the bitch couldn't have told her…'

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Bonnie answered in a tone commonly used to talk to kids or mentally retarded, making Shego want to strangle her. "Well, well, Shego, looks like little Kimmie here can explain that to you herself if you want to know." As if it was a cue, a single tear fell down Kim's cheek and she brushed past the Queens, standing in front of Shego, staring up at her with piercing eyes. The soft green was replaced by a hard emerald that demanded answers.

"Is it true?"

"Kimmie, just what the hell did she say to you?"

Ron had caught up so much that he could see Kim and Shego across the road where he stood, but before he could run across the road to them; Kim screamed something and actually slapped Shego hard across the face.

* * *

_A few seconds ago…_

"They said you used to have Bonnie's place in the fucking Queens!"

"Pumpkin I…"

Kim jabbed a finger in Shego's face and repeated her question. "Is it true, Shego? And don't you fucking lie to me now!" Shego was taken back as much as the Queens at Kim's language and could only stammer out a few syllables.

"Kim…I…yeah…but let me…" She closed her eyes as she felt the slap sting across her face and heard the pounding of feet as Kim rushed away from her.

Kim had seen Ron, and needed him more than ever. She would need more than that in a moment.

"KP! Stop!" Shego turned around as she heard Ron scream. Her eyes widened and time began to behave very erratically for her.

* * *

Some people say time slows down when something they can't believe is happening. Shego couldn't speak for the others at the time, but to her, time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. She saw Kim run out in the street to get to Ron, her shoes beating against the asphalt so slowly Shego could almost count the number of freshly cut grass straws caught under them. At the same time, it all seemed to happen so fast Shego couldn't possible make it to Kim in time as she saw the car closing in on Kim.

Time kept slowing down and speeding up. While Shego could do nothing as the car hit Kim in the side, she could hear and see everything clearly as the sky. She heard the front bumper drive into Kim's knees, hearing the joints snap and bones break as the ligaments tore and the legs bent sideways. She could hear the pelvis shattering as it hit the grill of the car. Worst of all she could hear the soft thud as Kim was thrown onto the car and another as her head bashed against the windshield, cracking it. Time sped up as the car's brakes worked overtime to stop the vehicle and Kim slid off the car to the side to finally hit the pavement, letting everyone hear a final snap from her arm.

After that, everything was silent.

* * *

Ron stood with one hand out, mouth hanging open as he failed to comprehend what he was seeing.

Shego just slumped to her knees, staring at Kim's battered body bleeding on the sidewalk.

No one noticed the only two people who could move, the driver who staggered out of his car and slowly walked over to the body of the girl he had hit. Tears were streaming down his face and he bit so hard into his fist not to scream that it bled and drops of tears fell to the road where he had stopped.

The other person was actually Bonnie, who incredibly calmly took up her phone and dialed 911. The ambulance was on the way, but Shego didn't even hear the sirens as they closed in, she was focused on the horrible sound of Kim hitching in slow, fast breaths as pain flooded her entire body. Kim slowly fell into blissful unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Copyrighted material belonging to Disney and Bob Marley, the only thing belonging to me is the storyline and a few original characters.

* * *

The steady beeping of a machine in an adjacent room was the only thing keeping Shego, Ron, Wendy and Kim's parents company in the sterile halls of the hospital, but instead of feeling it grating on their nerves, they were all incredibly subdued.

Kim had been in emergency surgery for several hours and would probably not come out of it for a few more. Or not at all.

Shego had never really thought herself to be able to worry like this about anyone, and it made her feel weak, unable to do anything. Her mind raced from memory to memory, all of the times she had actually enjoyed Kim's or Ron's company. Kim was one of the few new friends she had made in a long time, and Shego didn't exactly know why. She wanted to know the answer to this riddle, this puzzle that mocked her. Shego stared at the floor with blank eyes, rushing her mind into thinking frantically and unfocused. Her mind went from rewinding the slap over and over to thinking how she deserved that slap to the face. She felt guilty; longing for the floor to swallow her whole like Kim had often wished it a while ago.

Ron's mind was nigh blank, thinking of puzzles no more than he thought about anything else. His focus seldom went from staring at the white wall to reminiscing about his past with Kim, the girl he had hung out with since kindergarten, the shy girl who looked so weak. He always hoped she would break free of the fragile shell and prove to everyone that she could be stronger, but she never really got the chance to do that. She never got a chance to prove herself, and thought of herself as weak all the time. He felt that maybe in another world, maybe she could have been stronger than anyone, maybe even Shego.

Ron glanced at Shego and frowned. Kim had started to come out of the shell now that Shego forced her to do it. She did it firmly, but kindly most of the time. But one thing stuck out like a burnt thumb; Kim had yelled at Shego and slapped her just before the accident. Ron had never gotten around to asking what it was about and it bugged him intensely.

Wendy was maybe the one around with the least history with Kim, but she knew she really liked the energetic and occasionally depressed little red head. Their drinking habits didn't match all the time, their clothing, attitude, haircuts and general looks never matched. The only thing that did match was their taste in music. Fast and hard.

Wendy shuddered and almost retched as her mind drew parallels between those three words and what had happened to Kim.

The moment Wendy had gotten the word on what had happened, she screamed into her phone, scrambled her things together and rushed out of the classroom, knocking over their second class teacher. She ignored her bike and ran all the way to the hospital, never minding the people she knocked over.

The doctors Possible felt rather torn. Here they and Ron, Kim's parents and oldest friend, sat with two of her new friends. They wanted to be with Kim, comfort each other and Ron, and at the same time scream at the two girls and blame them for everything bad that had happened to their daughter lately. Only by reminding themselves they were at a hospital they restrained themselves to crying silently on each other's shoulders.

Time moved on and the beeping continued.

* * *

A pair of hours passed by making as much noise as a never-noticed sarcasm, but none of it was noticed by the five people waiting in the halls of the hospital for their sixth person. A sixth person who was currently in deep trauma to several parts of her body and had people doubting her ability to pull through.

Not only the doctors, nurses and family of the girl wished her health by the way, but so did the person who put her in this state. The driver of the car, a man in his mid-thirties, was currently beginning his first session of therapy for the emotional trauma. Nobody blames him, nobody presses charges, and the police was informed that the only people responsible would be held responsible in private. The only one to blame the driver was himself. And the therapists would help him in overcoming that.

* * *

Several hours later, when the sun had set and it was dark and quiet outside the curtains of the hospital, a nurse popped his head in the hall and frowned slightly at the five people who were either staring blankly ahead of themselves or sleeping with dried tears on their cheeks. He stepped into the hall and walked up to Ann Possible who was sleeping on her husbands' shoulder. He tried coughing a few times, but as that gave no results, he felt compelled to nudge her shoulder carefully.

"Dr. Possible…" The nurse warily called, hoping to wake the older woman and not call down her wrath. He was her assistant after all.

Ann slowly opened an eye and blinked it a few times in surprise at the young nurse. She carefully rose from her seat and started pacing to get the blood flowing.

Running her hand through her hair, she turned around and gave a weary sigh. "Hello Nigel, any news?"

Nigel gave a weak smile. "Her condition has been stabilized, though it's still critical."

Ann gave a huge sigh of relief at the news and put a hand over her heart. "Well thank god for that."

Nigel grinned, "Yeah, I'll go tell these others."

Anne nodded and waved him away. "Go ahead and do that, please. I'll wake my husband myself."

* * *

Shego was not really sure which was worse. Not knowing how her friend was, or seeing her in the state she actually was.

She lay in a transparent plastic tent, tubes from bottles and bags going into her arms, down her throat and even one going into a shaved section of her temple.

Shego and Wendy were both fighting tears at this point, seeing all those tubes and to add the casts and supports for weakened body parts seriously disturbed them. Ron and Rufus let their tears stream silently down their faces, and Kim's parents were quietly sniffling into each others' shoulders.

A quiet beeping was coming from a few of the machines hooked to Kim, some with waves and lines, some with numbers and bars. None of the screens looked really promising to anyone in the room who couldn't read them. They were pretty sure none of the screens were good news anyway. They just didn't look the type.

The first one to break the silence was Ann, who walked over to the tent and put her hand as close to Kim's face as she could, and whispered softly, "I always told her I didn't want to see her on my operating table." A few sobs escaped her and she clutched the plastic of the tent tightly. "But I never imagined how horrible it would be to hear she's on another table and I can't do anything at all to help." She finished, and slumped against her husband who had come up behind her.

"She will be fine, honey. You'll see. And you too Ron, she'll be fine. Anything is…"

Ron sniffled and finished the sentence. "Possible for a Possible…"

Shego bit back her snort as she heard what they were saying. That was the lamest name pun she'd ever heard, and she'd made some bad during the years herself. She walked over to the bed and glanced down at the lithe form lying there, Kim's red brows were furrowed even though she was in what the doctors said to be a mild coma.

Shego frowned. What was mild about what had happened to this girl? She asked herself, fuming over the last day, finding only one thing to do.

Shego said nothing to Kim as she stood there. She didn't talk to her and hope to hear a weak voice call her name. She never believed in talking to a comatose person could help them improve. She thought that was just cheesy Hollywood sob-films that did that, and as far as she was concerned, she would never be any part of anything Hollywood.

So Shego just stood there for a few minutes, looking at the fragile body before her, getting a little philosophical about the fragility of life and body and waited.

A few minutes of contemplating later, Wendy and Ron came up to the tent and looked down at Kim. Wendy's eyes followed one of the tubes going into Kim's arm, and she had to bite back a cry. Ron just looked at Kim's face, brows furrowed and worried even in what they had been told was a dreamless coma. The ones present wondered what could make a girl look like this subconsciously; they wondered what could be done to help and how they could make it happen. If they could at all.

All in all it was a day filled with mixed emotions, all very draining for the persons involved. Kim would need a long time to recover fully; she would have to start by waking up and seeing what needed to be done with her own eyes. Then her friends and family could help her recovering. Those people made sure they were moderately comfortable in the room where Kim was and tried to get some sleep.

Needless to say, no one who had been involved slept relatively easily that night, but before Shego descended into the nightmares, she vowed to make sure Bonnie Rockwaller never slept easily another night in her life.

* * *

_Interlude_

_Here we make a small break, noting to all interested that despite the doctors' predictions, Kim was already in the final stage of waking up. She was dreaming._

"_Let_'_s face it Princess, you need me, you won_'_t make it without me!"_

"_If I'm such a bother, then why don't you just shoot me and get rid of me right here and now, Shego? I'm just holding you back, right?!"_

"_Shut up! It_'_s _'_cause I need you too dammit!"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_You came from Europe? Where in Europe, up north or what?"_

"_Sweden."_

"_Filthy liar, nothing_'_s left up there!"_

"_If you stop hitting me I_'_ll tell you, you son of a…"_

"_Incoming!"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_Get up Kimmie; it's just a flesh wound dammit!"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_You saved my life; it's time I repaid your selfish ass."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_If you're here, then where the hell is the buffoon…?"_

* * *

With a gasp escaping her dry lips, Kim jolted upright in her bed, accidentally tearing out the thin tube in her temple, causing her to hiss in pain and clutch the side of her head with her right, undamaged hand.

After hearing footsteps thunder outside her door, she let go of her head and turned to the door. In the doorway soon enough stood, in the words of her nemesis, a "green-skinned freak." Kim stared at Shego and Shego stared at Kim. And Kim broke the eye contact to grab a mug of water and throwing it at the wall next to Shego's head.

Shego stared at the shards of the cup, then at Kim. "Princess, just what the hell? Two seconds up and you try to kill me, what's wrong with you?"

Kim's eyes started to tear up and she clutched her hand in the bed sheets as she started to cry.

Shego started towards Kim, but Ron held her back. Shego stared dejectedly at the crying girl, the girl she wanted to be friends with at all costs. The girl who hated her guts. "We'll talk later, Princess…"

Shego turned and walked out the door to cry and walk home.

This was a turning point for them all. Shego would have to tell Kim everything, and that meant telling herself, tearing up the oldest and nastiest wounds Shego had ever sustained.

She needed her parents love for this night. And that would be a first.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This will be long, but I want to make this clear; I make no claim towards Kim Possible, as it is owned by Disney and the marvelous fellows who thought her and her friends up. I own the Fredericks (not Shego) and Wendy, as they are figments of my imagination caught on paper.

I also do not claim any knowledge of medical treatment of car injuries nor do I claim to know any medical procedures of the United States, I do know how elementary surgery in Europe is performed through first-hand experience, other than that; no knowledge.

Maybe we should just get on with the show already, ok?

Apology: I have been working day and night to understand my new Wacom Bamboo along with Photoshop CS3. The result will be published alongside a chapter as soon as I finish both. Not with this chapter but hopefully next.

–Choir; - "Get on with it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronald Stoppable was very deep in thought at the moment.

Shego Fredericks would probably have laughed heartily at the very thought that this particular blonde boy could think at all, let alone deep.

Nevertheless, he had been straining himself the past few hours with his puzzle. Don't get me wrong now; he was not trying to solve a physical puzzle, no real rubix-cube or wooden jigsaw; but rather a thought puzzle, an ethereal rubix-cube of the mind.

He was, without asking Kim and risking upsetting her, trying to find out what Kim and Shego had been arguing about the day she was injured.

He weighed pros and cons, scenario versus scenario, from ridiculous notions of alien invasions to things as simple as hair pins.

He was not being nosy; he just wanted to know so he could help, however cheesy that sounded. He saw a nurse walk by in the hallway with someone's lunch, his mind started to wander towards that hot, molten river of cheese he loved on his chili nachos…No! He was to stay focused, for Kim, he told himself.

For Kim.

* * *

Kim was very troubled in her sleep, however deep it was; her mind was replaying the accident and her and Shego's argument. Some small part was trying to decipher the dream she had the day she threw the mug at Shego, but most of her unconscious focus was on the injury and Shego.

Shego.

The Queens.

The more Kim thought about it, the more convinced she was that it wasn't real or even coincidental. She figured that either she was crazy, having Shego and the Queens as brain ghosts, or she was in a sitcom. Either that or she was just a victim of really stupid coincidences after all.

* * *

Shego was in a position similar to Ron's, trying to figure it all out. And like Kim, she was wondering why and how. Not why Kim was mad at her, she knew that. She wanted to find out why this had happened and how the hell she could have been so stupid and above all if she ever could mend what she had done.

Wendy wasn't around for the talk most of these days; she just sat in the hospital, with Shego outside of Kim's room or with Kim inside her room, listening to the rants from either Kim or Shego. Or just staring at a wall just the same as Shego.

Kim's parents were with Kim and Ron as often as they could, having vacation time from work that neither had used up for years. They often glared at Shego and Wendy as they walked by, but never said anything. It was clear enough what they thought about the pair.

* * *

"Dammit, why the fuck did I do that stupid shit?"

"How the hell should I know? You didn't tell me about it until this happened, I know _why_ you did it…" Wendy began with a pointed look at Shego.

"Why?! Tell me dammit!"

"But I don't see _how_ stupid you could be to think she wouldn't find out; she's their favorite target dammit." Wendy finished, huffing and crossing her arms as she leaned back into the sofa. She had just gotten Shego away from the hospital and now intended to set things straight for once. Shego on the other hand groaned and hit herself on the forehead with her rather sweaty palm. Wendy was right, she always was.

"How the fuck can I fix this?"

"How the fuck can I…how the fuck should I know? As far as I'm concerned, it's up to Kim now, you just have to stay hidden away for a while and wait for her to cool down if she ever does."

"That could work; I'm out of working ideas anyway."

"I know you are, and I need a drink."

"Double mine. The third mug she threw yesterday was rather hard on my knee."

* * *

It was now three weeks after the accident, of course no one involved believed it to be an accident but they didn't say it, and Kim was going to be let out of the hospital in a wheelchair in a few days.

She was to stay home for a month and then get a check-up on how she was doing; if necessary she would be in the chair another month then start on the crutches.

At the news, Kim was glad to be out, as was Ron and Rufus, Shego a bit skeptical about the whole crutch deal, but kept her mouth shut. She thought Kim should stay in the wheelchair for about six months and then stop throwing things at Shego.

Wendy stood behind her and was ready to remind her of minding her own business with a not so friendly pinch.

* * *

"Am I the only one that sees that bitch Rockwaller kicking Pumpkin's crutches out from under her?" Shego yelled as she threw her hands in Wendy's face for attention. She batted the pale-green hands away with indifference.

"If it comes to that, she'll get what she deserves, however I think we should give The Queens some benefit of doubt."

Shego grimaced and spoke her mind. "You're really no fun at all when you're sober, do you know that? You're way too mature. Can't you at least act snooty and think you're better than me?"

"I have some serious tests coming up in school, and with Kim finally out of the hospital I can do some studying. Gotta keep the vultures at bay, you know."

"Screw the vultures, what about Kim!?"

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you care that fucking much about her? You guys dating or what?"

"You wish." Shego leered in Wendy's face.

"You're bloody acting like it, and it's annoying, girl. I kinda know why you're like this, but you shouldn't lecture me on the difference between a drunk and sober me anyway. Here's the deal; as far as I've learned, you were rather bitchy back in the days, and I just think you wanna make up for it by protecting Kim from other morons. And I am better than you." Wendy finished her little speech to a dumbstruck Shego with a finger pointing at Shego's nose, demanding recognition.

"That's just stupid." Shego huffed and crossed her arms. She frowned and thought out loud, "But if it's true, then I should just act like her bodyguard and nothing else, right? Total shutdown emotionally and the whole black-suit-where's-my-sunglasses thing."

Wendy sighed and started scanning her room. "Fuck the tests, where's the emergency brandy?"

"There's the good Wendy back."

"Shut up."

* * *

Today was the day, Ron was walking out of the hospital with Kim and her parents towards the car, and Kim was actually rather happy considering the circumstances. She was let out of the hospital after all, and now she could do some homework or goof off with Ron and Rufus as long as she wanted. She did not however, spare Shego a second thought but wondered briefly what Wendy was up to. She shrugged the thought off and focused on getting into the car with her casts. They still hurt a bit when bumped, but not so much by just existing anymore.

* * *

Kim had been seriously hurt by the car, although driving slowly, it had severely damaged her left knee, making it very difficult to mend and there were no good odds for getting it good for even walking. Kim had not yet received that news, and she was more interested in the other injuries.

She had gotten her pelvis smashed pretty hard on that side as well, making her overall movement very restricted.

Her arm had been caught in a bad angle as she landed on the asphalt and it was a clean break, the smallest of the damages.

Kim's head had been an area of constant worry on her mother Ann Possible's part, they both knew it was very easy to break something irreparably in the brain, and Kim had been incredibly close to being comatose for weeks and receiving permanent brain damage.

The risk for memory loss was practically nonexistent and the few ribs that had been mangled were healing fine already.

All in all, the thing she didn't know about was the worst at the moment and all was going for the better at the moment.

And all it would take for all of this to heal, physically and emotionally, was some time.

Always time, time, time, Shego hated the time that was making her wait for everything and never being long enough for what she enjoyed.

One thing about time was her call though. She would give Kim time, and they would get over this in time.

Once upon a time, Kim was going to be given time.


	15. Chapter 14

It went slowly.

That was all Kim really focused on as she sat at her desk in the wheelchair.

It went so slowly to recover from her accident, she doubted she'd be able to walk before her pension.

No big, she tried to tell herself, she was actually quite lucky to still be alive, she reminded herself once again. But damn it went slowly.

She would be out of her mind before the wheelchair disappeared out of the house and her life.

"Kimmie-cub!" Her father called out from the stairs behind her. She spun her wheel chair around to see what he wanted.

"Your friends are here to see you." Ron waved from somewhere behind James and Rufus ran between his legs and flung himself onto Kim's bed.

"Thanks dad, when's dinner?"

"I'll bring some up here later, alright?"

"Thanks, you're the best."

Ron pressed himself to the wall as James walked back down.

"Yeah Dr. P, you rule! Go Brainloaf!" Ron pumped his fist in the air at the mentioning of food, and his mouth watered thinking of Mrs. Dr. Possible's "Brainloaf".

Some oddities are needed in the world, this was one of them, and Kim accepted that.

"Gross." Accept is not the same as liking, fellas.

"It's good!" Ron protested as he saw Kim's disgusted face, Rufus joined in on both sides by alternating between making faces and scolding Kim.

Both Kim and Ron stopped making faces at each other and laughed at Rufus, leaving the ground open for any and all conversation subjects.

As any person who has been in such a situation knows it is very, very awkward. Each side will try to stall with small and meaningless questions in order to find time to bring out the big guns.

Ron tried to get the stalling question out of the way the very same way he had been trying to do that every day the whole week.

"How's your…umm…recovery going, KP?"

Kim sighed, turned the wheelchair around and stared at a poster before giving the same answer she'd been giving all week. "It's going slow." The poster ignored her and Ron answered instead.

"Yeah I know, but hey, look at the bright side."

"Which bright side, Ron? I'm cooped up in here forever and all I have to do is to read and sleep."

Ron tried to come up with a good answer, failed and settled for the first answer that came to mind. "You get out of school at least."

Kim raised an eyebrow that reminded him of her odd enjoying of school, aside from the obvious factors of course.

"Right, sorry."

"At least there's no Bonnie-fucking-Rockwaller for a while…" She muttered to herself and Ron sighed. As far as the language was from the timid little girl he befriended in pre-school, he had to admit that her expression fit like a glove.

As much as Kim hated being in her room and ultimately her house, she dreaded being carried from her room by her father and out on the sidewalk in her wheelchair for some fresh air. The risk of her bumping into Shego, or even Wendy was overwhelming to her, and the thought alone paralyzed her.

Even meeting Wendy had become strained, as she reminded Kim of Shego so much, so even that sliver of friendship was stretched to the point of breaking and slapping someone on the fingers like a broken rubber band.

Kim sighed; this whole mess was something time was unable to heal, no matter how much it tried.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kim, Shego agreed with her.

'Fuck time, this is going nowhere.' Shego grouched in her own room as she glared at the clock on the wall. It was mocking her, she thought, by going slower and slower.

She wanted to go to Kim and grovel; she needed that friendship, they both did. But another part of her mind told her to wait for Kim to make the first move, making her realize it was all an overreaction on the redhead's part.

That other part was Wendy.

Wendy seemed to be full of energy these days and apparently only school could be an outlet much to her parents' pleasure.

Shego's pleasure it was not however, as she needed Wendy to do the thinking for her.

Shego was an intelligent young woman, but she was also rather slow on engaging in anything outside of her interests or when she was stressed. This is not saying she wasn't interested in Kim's recovery, but rather she was stressed out over the fact that she knew nearly nothing of what had happened, when it should heal and what permanent cripples might be left.

Wendy knew just about as much as Shego about Kim's condition, but now they couldn't even brainstorm together as Wendy prepared for tests and papers here and there and forced Shego into studying with here more times than they would even talk or actually drink something to make their minds a little more creative.

Shego glared at the clock again and angrily hissed at it, it hadn't even moved more than a minute despite her heavy thinking.

This was a tough spot, she decided.

Shego was stressed with no info and even lesser friends to brief her, and her mother's voice came drifting through her mind.

"You should make some friends…"

"You'll never be fine on your own if you don't accept any help…"

"You're not helping, mom!" Shego yelled through the wall into the hallway where her mother stood, trying to help in her own special way.

"Well excuse me for trying to help!" She yelled back indignantly.

"Apology not accepted if you don't happen to have some intel here!"

"But I do!"

Shego's eyes snapped open from the frowning face she made while yelling to her mother. "What?"

"I talked to her mother and some of the nurses; she's going to be fine."

Alyson had walked into Shego's room by now, and she looked at her daughter and the raging emotions in the eyes of pasty-skinned woman on the small couch. She walked over to her and sat down on the other end than the one Shego occupied.

"There is not much I can say to you, but I know things will turn out for the best if you just keep reminding her of your friendship. And above all reminding yourself of it."

Despite having gotten herself in a bigger dilemma than before, Shego let a rare smile off against her mother who smiled in turn.

Shego now had Wendy telling her to take things slowly and letting Kim set the pace.

Shego frowned at her own mindset, that came out totally wrong, but she shrugged and focused on the other nugget in her mind; her mother telling her to bug the hell out of Kim with declarations of eternal friendship.

It sounded cheesy enough to work in any Disney-film she had ever seen, so why the hell not?

Alyson leaned back and clasped her hands in her lap, comfortable in the tasteful black and dark green setting of her daughter's room.

"Now then love," Her mother started.

"What?" Shego asked and looked at her mother.

"…are you sure you're not a lesbian?"

"…the hell?"


	16. Chapter 15

"Seriously, isn't that just a little weird?"

"Not in your family it's not."

Shego glared at Wendy from where she sat in the sofa. Said sofa was at the moment in the room of said Wendy, with which said Shego was now bickering back and forth.

"Thanks for your support."

Wendy flopped down next to Shego on the couch and sighed. "You're not acting like yourself, so why should I help a stranger?"

Shego was silent for a few seconds, and then added "You're making no sense, honey. Maybe you should lay off the Fanta?"

Wendy made a face and flipped Shego a finger before drinking the rest of her Fanta bottle in one gulp. She let out a loud belch and smiled as Shego wrinkled her nose.

"Well, you're prude like your mother."

"And you're a revolting wench, thank you very much."

Wendy waved her off with a scoff and a shrug. "Don't give a shit about that now, are you going to follow up on what your mother said?"

Shego grinned and replied; "No thanks, you're not my type at freaking all."

"Likewise, airhead, but I was talking about what your loving mother," Shego scoffed loudly here, "said about telling Kim that you miss her."

Shego flew to her feet, whirled around on her heels and faced Wendy on the couch. "Will everybody just stop talking like I'm madly in love with her?"

Wendy raised her hands in defense, but let Shego keep talking.

"I care about her, alright? I'll admit, I was sort of forced to befriend her if I wanted to finish school. What?!" Shego's exclamation here was because Wendy suddenly started jumping up and down on the couch like a lovesick puppy on pills.

Wendy's face split in a truly frightening grin, and Shego was reminded of a weird car she had heard of in a book. The car had had a mouth that grinned so wide people feared it would rip out their jugulars.

But enough of that, Shego shook her head and repeated her exclamation.

"I know another nugget you need to hit her with."

"As if the car wasn't enough…" Shego murmured under her breath.

"Too soon, anyway, you just have to make sure I am around when you tell her you've been keeping more things from her…"

Shego started backing away from the now scary-looking Wendy, who had gotten off the couch and started prowling towards Shego until the raven haired woman was against the wall and the (today)red headed woman was dangerously close to her throat with those teeth.

"Wha…What are you talking about Wendy?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you haven't told Kim the truth. I'm talking about how you lied to her about your school-life. And this is not about the Queens, which you still have to explain to her as well by the way, I'm talking about the fact that you are not two years her senior. You are seven years her senior, and you'll have one hell of a hard time explaining that to her."

This truly frightening speech was punctuated by a low, blood-freezing chuckle from Wendy. A chuckle that made Shego think; 'Why the hell did I lie?'

A/N: Hidden Movie reference, 5 points to 3 first correct answers.

I'm sorry there isn't more, but this is more than an unjust teaser; it's a promise of return from the dead.

I'll be back soon, cya till then!


	17. Chapter 16

Tossing and turning, the redheaded teenager slept restlessly in the middle of the night. Her casts were itching and her hair unwashed since a week, but she was not scratching all over; she was dreaming of a past nightmare in waking.

She dreamt of her school years before Shego..

Kim was walking in the corridor with her best (and only) friend Ron on while on the way to her chemistry class, accompanying him on his way to physics. Kim was moderately annoyed at her friend.  
"I just don't understand what's so fun about watching a big, sweaty man trying to fight an even bigger and even greasier monster truck."  
Ron sighed and patted Kim on her shoulder, "KP, you have to see beyond the sweatiness and the greasiness," Kim wrinkled her nose, "and see the deep, philosophical aspects."  
"You looked those words up after our last argument, right?"  
"Yup." Ron grinned and gave his pet mole rat a high five.  
"Lookup!" The rat squeaked (sorry, naked mole rat) and hopped up and down in his pocket.

They turned a corner in the corridor, and Ron dashed through a closing door just in time for his class. Kim had to walk three more doors down the same hallway before she could get to class.

Suddenly all chatter from all other students around her got quiet and hushed. She really did not need to look behind her to see what stood behind her.  
She sighed. "Hi, Bonnie."

A disgustingly sweet voice wormed its way into her ear and festered there, "Why hi there Kimmie. Where are you going now?"  
Kim sighed and turned her head to answer, "I'm going to my chemistry class, it starts in two minutes."  
Bonnie smirked and nodded at Kim, "Okay, Kimmie, I guess we'll see each other after school then."  
Kim cringed and walked away into class quickly. She tried not to think about Bonnie for the rest of the day. Considering she kept bumping into her and spilling her food onto Kim's book bag in lunch, it was kind of hard to do.

Here, the dream took a sharp turn, almost waking her and instead she felt like shooting by a lot of scenes.

All the scenes were of her being bullied by the Queens, and every push, every shove and every fight hurt like a cut in her soul and mind. She stopped at a few scenes longer than most, and it was if the scenes were more violent than others or if Ron was there to help her. Then she started seeing more recent scenes, like when Shego talked to her, and when Shego pulled her away from the Queens outside the video shop.

Kim snorted in her sleep, almost waking up when she dreamt of Shego's reaction to watching the documentary/biography of the founder of the Bueno Nacho food chain.  
Then she went back to the quickly passing scenes of bullying, and now they appeared at random, ranging all the way from when she first started high school to when she threw the cup at Shego in the hospital.

Shego.

Kim was surprised in her sleep at the jab in her chest. She felt honestly ashamed of throwing that cup. She felt as if she had yelled at Ron.

She felt that she had been unjust to a friend.

She could not linger at this as the dream started becoming more and more random, bringing back a weird dream from the hospital where war raged, and back to a night out with Shego, and all of a sudden something started flashing by.  
Suddenly she stopped in darkness, and something floated in front of her. It was a number, she was sure of it. But what number? It came into more focus and she saw it. It was the number "older". Kim smacked herself in the head; of course, older comes right after…

"No it doesn't." Kim said out loud, rousing herself from her dream. She glared at a poster of a metal artist at the wall across from her bed and spoke up. "Older is a word." And then she stopped and started thinking. It was obvious to her that her mind was telling her things, but she would not listen.

She groaned and gripped her head, she was staring to get a headache and her casts were itching like hell, it was just a month and a half left until she could remove them and go to just bandages. Cool, clean bandages…

Her head was too smart for her own good, and if she ever wanted to sleep again; she would have to find out what old meant.

She would have to ask Wendy.


	18. Chapter 17

Kim glowered up at Wendy.

Considering the fact that Wendy had lured Kim to the park under false pretenses, who could blame her?

Ron flinched as Kim stared at him, but she gave a small apologetic smile and turned her focus to one last person.

Let us recap what has been going on up until now, shall we?

Kim Possible was being bullied atrociously in school, and often in her spare time as well.

Then along comes Shego Fredericks, fashionable girl through and through. But when Kim thought Shego would join the bullies, she was dead wrong.

After a while, Shego managed to coax Kim out of her shell and make her enjoy being a teenager a little.

During one of those enjoyable moments, Shego had introduced Kim to Wendy and they hit it off as well, Kim was on top of the world.

And then she came tumbling down the pedestal, hitting every jagged rock on the way, as Bonnie Rockwaller told Kim that Shego once had been part of the group bullying Kim.

Thus Kim was hit by a car and had to spend months in the hospital and many more in physical therapy and at home, bedridden,

Now, is there any doubt that Kim has some right to glare daggers at Shego, who sat next to Ron on the park bench? Ronald Stoppable, who by the way had been the one most intimidated by Shego at first, and was surprisingly enough the only one who could make Shego get out of her house.

There were a few very tense moments as Kim broke the silence.

"How old are you Shego?"

Shego's mind screeched to a halt, and you could really see her mind going blank at the unexpected question. She had expected a demand for an apology that Shego had been all too ready to give.

So Shego just blurted out the number without thinking. "22."

Kim had expected something like that, so she just fired another question.

"Why did you have to lie about that too?"

Shego sighed and clenched her hands into fists in her lap. "I was desperate, okay? I had to make friends with someone, don't you think it's a little weird when you run someone down and that girl wants to be your bestest little friend after that?" Shego was getting worked up as she talked, and she actually more or less spat the last part out.

"Add to that the little fact that I shouldn't be in school at my age and you would've probably run off screaming your pretty head off, Princess."

"Then why were you in school this year?" Kim raised an annoyed eyebrow and Shego cursed under her breath.

She sighed. "Because something happened in my final year, something bad."

Kim motioned for Shego to keep talking and Shego continued.

"Long story short, I did something bad, got expelled 'cause the others ratted me out, and has been home schooled when we weren't moving all over the fucking country."

"What was the bad thing?" Ron piped in, he quickly scooted to the far end of the bench as Shego glared at him.

Kim's eyes tightened, "So what did happen Shego?"

Shego sighed and said it as quickly and quietly as possible; "We shut a claustrophobic kid in the toilet over the night and he had a panic attack and knocked himself out against the sink."

Kim looked torn between being furious and being sick.

"And don't think I haven't learned my little lesson, Princess, I had no friends at all for six years and was flung all over the country because I didn't feel like fitting in anywhere but here. I was so fucking relieved when my mom pulled some strings and finally got a hold of someone who could get me back in this school."

Kim slumped down in her wheelchair and just stared at Shego. Finally she asked her last question for the day.

"So how did Bonnie know about all this?"

Shego scoffed. "You don't think there wasn't any news coverage? Mum managed to get most of this out of the press, but I think that some of the old bitches in the Queens told her to get back at me for being a hard-ass ruler of that little bimbo-club."

Kim was a bit taken back by Shego's little rant, but then she smiled and rolled her wheelchair closer to Shego.

"Shego, " she said quietly. "I'm really sorry for all this."

Shego snorted and glared at her for a second, then she smiled, "I'm the one who should be sorry Kim."

Wendy sighed and pretended to wipe some sweat off her brow.

"Whew, that's finally over, now who's up for some grub?"

Ron bounced from his seat and loudly exclaimed, "Bueno Nacho, here we come!"

Two groans from the bench brought a grin to Ron and Wendy's faces.


End file.
